The Secret of Melodia
by Alaska Krystal
Summary: The 1st of August 1998, a little girl was born on Craig Medical Care in Denver. Her name was Melodia Noel Benedict. Her mother never told anyone about the birth and the father of the child got an email 16 year later saying that he was the father of that little girl born the 1st of August 1998.
1. Chapter 1

**Mel's POV**

The Collins Children's Home

For the first six years of my life, you would find me at the children's home in Denver. Nobody wanted a child who told your biggest secrets. I was miserable, alone and scared, until the next chapter of my life came to light. A children's home in Texas had heard of the infamous six year old, who knew everything that she shouldn't. It was a home for orphan savants, and they had wanted to take me in. Suddenly everything fell into place. I wasn't alone, or scared anymore, I was surrounded by people like me. People who understood what I was going through, people with amazing abilities, because believe me when I say we had them all. People who spoke to animals, people who controlled the elements, sent pictures to the mind, controlled feelings, control the mind, even one person who could find things that were lost! It was amazing being surrounded by so many people who just got it. Who understood, that we would never be anything less than what we were. And so for the first six years of my life, you would find me at the children's home in Denver, the girl you would find thought she was a freak, she was a shadow of what she could be, but the next ten years of her life you could find her at home, embracing her life and accepting what she truly was.

I broke my line of thought and continue to fuss with my appearance in the mirror. Today was the day. I was finally sixteen. In the Collins children home they had a rule.  
On your sixteenth birthday, they would reveal you past, and give you insight into why your parents put you into this place. The reason this rule was put in pace was due to the high amount of parents who placed their children here for their own protection, requesting the children be told where to find them when they are old enough. This was for a number of reasons only for savants.  
Most of the time the parents didn't even have a choice in the matter. The net often made savants with a particularly high status put their children up for adoption due to fear for their information being sacrificed for the child's safety. I guess it must have happened once or twice before.  
You didn't know what kind of child you were until your sixteenth birthday. Parents who place their children here had to write a letter explaining why the child was paced into the care home and if the child was allowed to contract them before they turned eighteen. I was found in another Children's Home, for normal human beings, so I knew I was not going to have such a letter. But maybe they had my birth parents names?

The children here didn't have last names, in case they were able to find their parents through them. When we got here we had a name or we didn't and in that case they gave us one. Last year a baby from Norway came here and they called her Nori Collins.  
Collins is the last name of the savant family taking care of us. The family is seven siblings and a grandmother. All of the siblings have their soulfinder's with them still.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing black shorts and a grey tank top. I had bought these black alligator sandals about a week ago and I loved them. They had black rimes and didn't look too girlish. They were my first sandals, I usually only wore sneakers and boots. I had a million of sneakers. I didn't any high heels because I was already 6ft, I didn't need to be any taller.  
I push my hair back, I had been experimenting a lot with it lately. It had ended up with me braiding my inner hair in tiny small braids. It looked amazing, in my opinion.

The mirror across the room shoved me my reflection. I was sitting in a wooden chair, my long legs were eating the floor and my long black hair eating my shoulders, arms, ribs, the chairs armrests and most of my shorts. I should seriously cut it. The waves flew around my face in soft snake-like-curls. My braids fell straight around my arms and back. My skin was a olive brown and my eyes were big and a dark green colour. I had the weirdest dimples. I would say I had a Hispanic look.

"Mel it's your turn now." Maria, one of my mother's said. We all had seven mothers and seven fathers and one grandmother.  
We didn't call the Collins by their names, most of us just called them Mum, Dad and Grandma. My hands were sweaty and I was shaking. This was the moment I had been waiting for the last teen years! I was so scared that this moment was going to say that I really didn't have parents, or that I had a Mum or Dad who would never like me to contract them (if that was possible) or that my parents had died before this day. Shaking of fear I opened the door into the office.

I sat down in the chair. My Grandmother was the one handing out the letters to the Children. Last week Shirley got a letter saying that her parents were looking forward to meet her, and a ticket to Hawaii! She was leaving in a month. I was going to miss her a lot, she was one of my best friends.

"Hello Melodia." My Grandmother said. My Grandmother was the only one who called me Melodia. Everyone else called me Mel. I was more than happy about my nickname Mel, I didn't really like the name Melodia. I mean yeah it was okay but Mel was more me. I was just Mel.

"Hi Grandma." I said and smiled at her. She looked into my file.  
"I think that you should read all of it yourself honey." She gave me the file and I looked at her in confused. But only a second, I couldn't keep my eyes of the file for half a second longer than that. My eyes scanned the file, there was pictures, hospital bills and the story I had been waiting all teen years to read.

**M.N.B. placed in Denver's Children's Home by mother (16). Father never in the picture.**

Was that all? Nothing else? I felt disappointment roll through me.  
Then I saw it.

**Melodia Noel Benedict**

**Birth 1st of August 1998**

**Craig Medical Centre, Denver**

**Birth Mother: Lisa Noel**  
**Birth Father: Trace Benedict**

* * *

**AN: So Melodia is Trace' daughter.  
This story is three years after Seeking Crystal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mel's POV **

The Collins Children's Home

**M.N.B. placed in Denver's Children's Home because by mother (16). Father never in the picture.**

**Melodia Noel Benedict**

**Birth 1st of August 1998**

**Craig Medical Centre, Denver**

**Birth Mother: Lisa Noel**  
**Birth Father: Trace Benedict**

I just kept reading it, over and over. I felt a single tear roll down my check, but not due to disappointment. I had waited of this for so long, I couldn't believe I had finally got it. All of the days I had sent in my room wondering why I had been abandoned, all of the times I had cried for my parents, wondering if they were dead, all of the times I wondered if they ever thought about me, if they regretted their decision…. Were over. Those days were finally over! I had the key to unlocking every single question I had.  
I knew who my parents were! Finally. I would be able to know a part of me I never knew. Maybe I had siblings? Or maybe I had lots of nephews, maybe I had uncles and aunts or maybe even cousins!  
Maybe I could spend Christmas with them! Or a birthday? I felt a million dreams fill up my mind. I was no longer an orphan child. I looked at my Grandmother in shock. I was a freaking Benedict?!  
That was SO cool! But could it be true? I could not be the daughter of one of the most important people in the Net? Could I?

"Is this a joke? Am I really a Benedict?" My Grandmother smiled and nodded.

"Yes you are dear." Trace Benedict was really my father? Everyone had heard of Trace bBnedict and well…he was only in his early thirties. And the youngest Benedict Zed had just turned 18 or was it 19?  
God, I could be their sister. My mother had also been 16 when she had me... Only 16 years between mother and daughter. What if she didn't want me, or my father, it said he was out of the picture?

"Can I call him?" I asked. I knew I couldn't leave just now, though I really wanted to.  
"I only have Karla and Saul Benedict's number, they are your Grandparents." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I got up and out of my chair and hugged her. She was a lot smaller than I was, but hugging her still made me feel safe. This, right here, was my safe place.  
"I love you so much Grandma. You and the Collins are the best things that ever happened to me." She hugged me and I heard her sob.

"I love you to honey." I hugged her a little tighter. We didn't move for what felt like minutes.

"What about my mother?" I asked. My Grandmother shock her head.

"I'm so sorry Melodia. She died when you were teen. I'm so sorry honey." I nodded. I felt like crying. I hadn't even been given the chance to know her! How could that be fair? I was so angry before I realized at lot of children here never had the opportunity to meet any of their parents. I had a chance of meeting my father.  
That didn't stop a couple of tears from falling however, I had never known my mother, yet I still felt the need to grieve. In my head I had known her, and I hoped she was everything I had imagined, I guess in a way, the only way to find out now was through my father.

"Okay, I'm sorry to Grandma. However can I have the email address and the number for my father, Trace?" I asked, hiccupping as the tears slid down my cheeks – only slightly hysterical.

She looked at me with tears in her old grey eyes. She clearly felt my pain. She knew how I felt. Like the wold had turned its back to me, again. But something inside me was still happy, shining and filled with joy. I had a father, a real blood related one.

"You can always come here, we can call together if you want that? Or I can help you write the email? If you want to do it alone you can just take time of school this week okay? It's okay." I nodded. I couldn't speak for a minutes or more.  
I knew the Collins loved me, but for some reason it didn't feel like enough. I wanted my birth family love as well.

"Thank you." She gave me the number and an email address to Trace Benedict and his parents.

I looked into the file again. A picture of me as a baby. My Grandmother smiled and pulled a picture out from a drawer in her disk.

"This is the same as the photograph in the file. For you to keep or to give your father okay?" She said pressing it into my hands. I nodded silently and looked at it.

I was so little. Smiling the same weird smile with huge dimples and pretty eyes. I looked kind of cute.

"Either you call, send an email or you don't do anything. No of it is wrong as long as you are happy, alright? That is all that matters. We are your family, and you can either find your birth family and have two or just stay with us. It's all up to you. And no matter what you choose we will always be your family okay?" I nodded and left the office.

I spent a lot of time debating what I should do… I could call his parents, but what if he didn't want them to know? Or if he didn't want anything to do with me? No I was not going to call his parents. I could write him? He could read the email. He could write back he wanted to see me or that he didn't. He would have a choice. Also my voice would not let me down, if I just wrote an email. Not taking contact was not a possibility for me. I was going to write him an email.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mel's POV**

Looked at the glaring glow of my computer screen. It had never seemed so… threatening before. Well, it had never seemed threating before at all. Yet, I currently staring at it like it had just boiled kittens. The blank email page taunted me, mocking my fear, my hesitation.

**Hello Trace Benedict,**

**My name is Mel Noel Benedict…**  
**And I think that you're my father. At least that's what it says on my birth certificate… which I totally have if you would like proof.**  
**I was born the first of August 1998. You and Lisa Noel (my mother) were sixteen and I was given up for adoption the day I was born. **  
**However wasn't adopted, I was in Denver's Children's home in six years. When I turned six The Collins Children's Home, in Texas found me and took me in. **  
**I have lived here for the past ten years. Today is my birthday and I was given my birth certificate. I hope to have some sort of contact with you, if you are willing...**

**Mel xxx**

I tried again...

**Dear Trace Benedict, **

**Once upon a time, in a hospital in Denver, a little girl was born. She didn't have anything but a soft blanket, and foster care to call home. **  
**There was something unique about this little girl, which made her different from the other orphans though...**

**Mr Benedict, my name is Melodia Noel Benedict, I was born the 1st august 1998, in Denver hospital.**  
**And your listed as my father…**

I closed my eyes and pressed send, before I could change my mind. What if he didn't answer? What if he didn't want anything to do with me? I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at eight. It was Saturday and everyone was home.  
I looked around in my room, which I shared with Kathrine AKA Kathy. She was still sleeping, she sleeps till noon on Saturdays.  
I smiled at her and got up. I was hungry. I left our room which was just big enough for to beds, two closets and one big desk with too chairs.  
We had a big window above the desk and our beds on each side of it. The closets were on each side of the door and then we had our floor-to-ceiling mirrors up against the same wall as the bed.  
On the hall we had a bathroom we shared with another room. We were four girls sharing one bathroom with two baths and two hand basins with two big mirror over. And of course a toilet. I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

In the Collins Children's Home there were a house where four of the seven mothers and fathers lived. In that house we also had the dinner/lunch/breakfast room better known as the canteen. Then we had four smaller houses. In those houses were two classrooms and the rest of the house were the home of one of the Collins siblings. Behind those houses was what we called HALL's. I lived in a HALL with teen other girls. All the children except the children of our mothers and fathers, lived like I did, in a HALL. The HALL's were long pauses with two floors. We had one HALL pr. smaller house and two HALL' at the big house. I lived in what we called Blue HALL. We had Blue, Yellow, Green, Red, Purple and Orange.

The last house was Grandmothers house. In there we also had two big rooms for fun. With play stations, Wii, X-box and football tables.

Today was the official Net-visit day. At 12 o'clock all savants in the Net could come and visit us. Like an open house event.  
"Is that you Mel?" Jessica another girl living in my HALL yelled and entered the bathroom.  
"No it's santa." She laughed. "I think you have to wake Kathy up. It's almost nine... "  
"She will kill me if I try." I smiled and stepped out of the shower. Jessica was a 5ft7 tall girl with shoulder long honey hair. She smiled at me and pointed at the door.

"Okay… I will wake her up. Don't forget to wear your blue shirt OK?" She nodded.  
When we had the big visit day all of us had to wear a coloured shirt. The net was asked to wear white or black when they came here. We had to wear a shirt matching the colour of our house.  
I walked into our room and pulled on a pair of black shorts, a pair of blue and white sneakers and my black T-shirt. On the back my name was stamped.

**Melodia**  
**The Collins Children's Home**

But you couldn't see that because of my hair. I put my name tag on the right side and turned to wake Sleeping Monster up.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! xx**

**Answers for my guest reviews;**

**Maddie13 - Yes, I will include original soulfinders like Zed &amp; Sky**

**Guest - Yes Diamond and Crystal will be a part of this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mel's POV **

I'm not going to lie, Kathy did try to kill me when I less than gracefully threw a bottle of water over her head to wake her up in the morning. She went crazy..  
"What the hell, Mel!" she screamed, her face turning as red as a traffic light. She sent her bedside lamp flying at my head, which I successfully stopped with telekinesis and slowly placed back on her desk.  
"It's the second of August." I said calmly, backing towards the door. "The Net are invited here today…" I gave her my best Mel-Collins smile. I knew she hated it.

"Agh! For god's sake!" Kathy screamed and I quickly flew out of the door before she managed to throw anything else at me.  
"ITS NINE AM!" was the last thing I heard her scream before I walked down the hall, heading towards the bathroom, my clothes in hand, to get ready.  
Once I entered the room again, praying that she was not angry she grumbled;  
"I hate this stupid day" as she passed me.  
I laughed, and bagn to clean our room as she left to take a shower.

I putt our school books and work in our drawers under the desk. The desk was pretty smart, it was a double desk with four drawers in each side and space enough for two chair under it. The desk was white like the rest of our furniture and cleaning it was a lot of work. I put clean beddings on our beds. Both of us had chosen the colour black. I looked at the photos we had in frames above our beds. It was black and white photos of friends and family at the care home, as well as pictures of ourselves.

Kathy stepped into the room with her wet cupcake brown hair in a towel.

"I hate this stupid day..." she repeated like a mantra and started to get dressed.  
She put on the blue T-shirt and a white skirt. While she put make-up on I tied my hair up into a ponytail. Jessica and the other girls had started to clean the living room, kitchen and guest bathroom when we got down stairs.  
Upstairs lived all six of us girls, in three rooms and down stairs there lived four girls in two rooms.  
Their rooms all looked like Kathy and I's, well they had colours in their rooms, and we didn't. The living room had a little table with four chairs.  
We never really ate here so we didn't need this table really. Then we had a kitchen for snacks, ice-cream mostly and hot drinks like Coffee or tea.  
The living room was three couches, a flat screen and a big chair in the cornor. We all started cleaning. And with twenty hands we were quickly done. The past five days everyone had been working hard outside as well. We had been cutting the grass, cleaning the paths and putting flowers and threes into the ground.

The Collins Children's Home was ready for the Net at eleven. All the Children were called into the canteen to eat brunch. We always ate when the Net arrived. We could sit were ever we wanted so the canteen was one big rainbow of different coloured T-shirts.

I sat with Kathy, Jessica and Shirley. Shirley couldn't stop talking about Hawaii, Jessica didn't talk much and Kathy couldn't stop complaining about mornings.  
Suddenly Lorcan sat down next to me. I looked at him. God. He was so annoying. Shirley looked at me with her behave-yourself-look. But I couldn't help it! Lorcan was so… Argh I couldn't take him.  
"Morning." he said with his stupid deep voice and Irish accent. God sake! He came here when he was three years old, shouldn't he have a southern accent like the rest of us?! The other girls started talking with him. I looked at our little six man table. The other tables weren't full either. The tables never were. Lorcan could have sat at any table, 1. There was space enough! 2. He was oh so likable… ha! My god damn a** he was.

"So what did they say yesterday?" Lorcan asked me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Yesterday?

"Yeah you turned 16 yesterday." Oh yeah that's right. Lorcan had even got me a freaking gift.  
The gift was a picture of Lorcan and I, when we were younger. About seven I think. I disliked the picture so much that I had hid it under my bed.

"Well my mother died when I was teen. So that was a bust." I said. Lorcan suddenly looked very sad. He had lost his family when he was three. But it was not his job to be sad because of MY mother.

"Stop it. I don't want that pity look. From any of you guys. And we keep it between us or I will kill you." I said and started to eat again. They all stopped their pity looks and started eating again.

Lorcan ate with us without saying a thing. His friend Jake join us five minutes after me ruining the mood. He lifted it a bit, he was funny in a real Texas way. He was the son of the oldest Collins family.

"Oh and congrats with your father Mel." he said after joking about his ex-girlfriend Mary-Rose and his breakup.

"Thanks." I said and drank the rest of my juice. I got up to get some more, and left the table.

Lorcan followed me. Of course he did. Why couldn't that boy just leave me alone!

"Why didn't you say anything about your father?" he asked me. I dropped my glass. Okay I didn't really drop it, Lorcan grabbed it right before it hit the floor.

I pulled it out of his hands, careful not to touch him.

"Because he is my father, not yours. None of your business." I said with an icy voice and picked a juice.  
"But I am your friend Mel…" he said and the tone in his voice almost made me feel bad. Almost.

"And? Still isn't none of your business." I said and grabbed an apple. Lorcan nodded.

"Good, glad we sorted that.." I nodded.

"Don't do it again.. " He whispered.

"Fine. " I walked off.  
I almost felt bad for the look on his face… almost

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews on the last couple of chapters - means a lot xx  
Have you read my story Trusting Vick yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mel's POV**

I slowly started cleaning. Kathy and I had been on cleaning duty, but Loran had offered to take Kathy's place. And the Sleeping Monster had, of course, agreed.  
That boy was a pain. I was washing and he was drying the plates. Everyone else were out doing whatever they wanted or showing people from the net around. Why couldn't he had cleaned for me?  
Jesus that kid had problems.

"Aren't you dying to know more about your father?" Lorcan asked in that stupid tone of his. I was, I just didn't want to share that with Lorcan.  
I mean before the net showed interest in The Collins Children's Home - and our gifts - I had no problem with him. But when they came here and they choose to pull me into their cases of crimes, murderers, other crime stuff and economy, I suddenly had.  
I was only 8 years old and I had seen more murders than any serial killer! Any cop! Any agent! I had closed down… from one day to the other. I was not allowed to talk about the cases or what I did those days I weren't at the Collins. I don't know, maybe not talking about normal stuff was taking it to another level. A wrong level...

"Lorcan, can we please just clean. I can't talk about it OK?" Lorcan nodded. That was the one nice thing about Lorcan. He didn't keep digging if you didn't want him to. Well he usually didn't.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked me. I nodded without looking at him.

"Sure, but if you're going to sob and spit out a million feelings... I'm leaving." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled while looking at the plates.

"Okay, okay... Only if you promise not to cry first." I almost peed my pants. Me? Crying because of Lorcan. Haha. Not going to happen.

"I promise." I giggled while washing plate number 50.

"So I turned sixteen teen days ago, and Grandma gave me some letters." I stopped and looked at him.

"But that doesn't even make any sense…your parents died 13 years ago." He nodded without looking at me.

"Yes they did. But my aunt and uncle did not. They want to meet me." I started washing again. Was he leaving? Something inside me started moving. No he couldn't leave. He wouldn't.

"Are you leaving the Collins?" I asked without looking at him.

"No. Not forever. Just for two weeks. I'm leaving tomorrow." I looked at him and put the plate I had in my hand down, a little too hard. It broke into two pieces. I looked at my hand. Blood started to run down into the sink. Great I had cut myself.

"No don't cry Mel... it's not deep." Lorcan said and came closer. I was not crying because of the stupid cut. I wasn't even crying. Was I?

"No! Don't come closer. You'll get blood everywhere. Get something to fix this instead." I said. But him getting blood everywhere was not why I didn't want him close.

I washed my hand and put a patch on it. A very big patch.

"Okay sit down. I'll do the rest." Lorcan said and I sat down on the kitchen table next to him. He did the last 20 plates and put glasses and cutlery into the dishwasher.

While he did the rest, three males entered the kitchen. Lorcan fast got his hands out of the wash.

"Oh Hello I think that we might be lost?" One of the men said. He had glasses and was pretty tall and Hispanic looking. Good looking as well.

"Yup, the Calvin Klein modelling centre is the next door." I send the men a giant smile. They looked too good to be out here doing nothing. Lorcan send me the NO-look and I smiled at him. He smiled back even bigger. That kid was weird.

"Oh well thank you that was just what I was looking for!" another of the boys said. He was tall and slim with a wonderful mess of hair. I smiled at him and then again at Lorcan.  
To say; you see? That was funny! But I didn't say anything. I just smiled at him. He started to clean the dishes again and the men started to look a little uncomfortable. They started to look at each other. Well not the one who hadn't been speaking yet? He just looked at Lorcan and me. Like he saw something the others didn't.

"What are you looking for, I mean except for the agency of Calvin Klein?" The man who hadn't talked until know finally did.

"Just some adult, we are from the net." I nodded.

"Well behind you there is a door, go through that door and rang the bell on the desk. "

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said and turned away to turn on the radio. I gave the men a second glance. They looked like what I had always pictures superheroes to look like.

"So where does your aunt live?" I asked Lorcan. Not that it was awkward not talking. It wasn't really, I just wanted to talk about something. Apparently his aunt. He turned and looked at me. I was sitting on the other side, on another kitchen table.

"Dublin, Ireland."

"I know where Dublin is you moron." I said. "For two weeks?"

"Yes. I know I should have said it before…" Before I could say something mean in return, the men came into the kitchen again.

"Well Lorcan that is all for you. I'm leaving." Loran turned around.

"You can't seriously mean that!" he yelled after me. "It's our last day together!" I laughed.

"Lorcan... you can put that 'together' a place where the sun does not shine." I have no idea why I was so angry. I just was.

"Melodia!" he yelled after me but I was already gone…

* * *

**An: THANK YOU for the reviews! **  
**And thank you Findingsky4life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mel's POV**

The sweet sound of my favourite music filled the room and I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding.  
Kathy and the other girls must have gone out, because they weren't here. This completely worked in my favour though, because I definitely didn't feel like being social right now.  
I just wanted to be alone… I had so many thoughts twirling round in my mind right now- things I didn't quite understand. All of them centred on Lorcan which just annoyed me even more, why was he such a pain? Everything I ever thought about him was somehow being contradicted by the question I was asking right now though. Why did he have to go? Why hadn't he told me he was leaving? These were all things that I never thought I would acre about. However it was the last thought that really made me think though.  
Why did I even care?  
Last time I checked, I hated him for god's sake! He was the most annoying person on the earth! Even the way he walked annoyed me, the way he breathed!

A knock on the door broke my thoughts, a knock that sounded suspiciously like Lorcan's…  
"GO AWAY LORCAN!" I yelled, angry at him as usual. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to talk to you…" I trailed of when the door opened, despite my protests. The guy standing in the doorway wasn't Lorcan though.  
I recognised him as one of the guys from earlier, when me and Lorcan were washing up. He was tall, 6ft, with broad shoulders and Hispanic looks, just like the others. I would bet my life on them being brothers.  
"Erm, it's not Lorcan" He said, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway. I nodded, standing up slowly, and walking a little closer.  
"Oh, Hi? Are you looking for Lorcan, the tall Irish guy? He's not here" I said. The man shook his head, smiling softly at me. There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher.  
"Are you Mel?" He blurted out curiously. I froze. Lorcan had yelled Melodia..not Mel.  
"Yes… I am." I nodded slowly, nervous. This wasn't like me at all. I was always ironic, maybe a little mean. But nervous? That was something I wasn't. Then again this man was probably from the net, another man in a suit and tie, here to make use of an orphan. No worries about the after affects it would have to their emotional state.

"The only Mel that boards at this orphanage?" He continued. I nodded, what a strange question.  
"Well then…" He said. "I'm Trace Benedict." He paused, and my eyes grew 10 sizes it hitting home with what he said next. "I'm your father"

I looked at him through new eyes, and everything made sense. The Benedict's were Hispanic and so was he, and if I really looked at him, we shared the same features, I mean we are both ridiculously tall for crying out loud! And we shared the smile..  
"Oh." was my great reply. I shook my head - what was wrong with me! I had been waiting for this moment for years, planning what I would say, what I would do, and all I could say was oh?!  
I started again.  
"I'm Melodia Collins… I mean, Noel Benedict" I said, not much better than my first reply, but it seemed to please my father, what with me using his last name.  
He held out his hand to shake, but I shook my head.  
"Oh no I can't – not before I've told you what my gift is, it wouldn't be fair." I explained, and he nodded, looking slightly confused.  
"Let's go downstairs, I can make you coffee?" I asked.

He nodded, and we went downstairs, he took his coffee black, like I did. I liked the idea of us acting and looking the same.  
"So" He started, "I'm intrigued, your gift? Why can't you touch me?"  
I smiled shyly at his question and thought here goes nothing. This was usually the part when people backed up against the wall from me.  
"My gift is, very threatening to some people. You see, when I touch people, I can know all of that persons secrets. Something like a hand shake, wouldn't tell me all of them, but certainly you biggest."  
My father (Which still felt completely weird calling him that) nodded.

"Its almost like my gift" He said, I got a little excited when he said that.  
"Really! It is? I have always wondered whether my I got my gift from my mother and father or just, you know, luck"  
He reached over and touched my hand.  
"I'm sorry you had to wonder."  
I smiled, nodding slowly. "That alright, I had an amazing family helping me" He returned my smile and took a sip of his coffee.  
"So, what's your gift then?" I asked.  
"If I touch an item I know who placed it." That was really smart if someone killed someone and left the murderer weapon or lost his or hers purse. Or if someone had misplaced your things and you wanted to know who.  
I nodded, and smiled again, this was becoming repetitive. We sat in comftable silence for a couple of minutes, neither of us addressing the elephant in the room, my mother.

"Have you also contacted Lisa, Melodia?" He asked. I looked at him. He didn't know? Oh god.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked him. He looked at me in confuse. "She is dead." I said. He didn't say anything. He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. You really deserved to meet her. She was..."  
"Yeah she was…" I said. He didn't have to say whatever she was. I would never know anyway.

"I want to make it very clear to you that I didn't know you existed. I didn't talk to Lisa very much after…"

"Okay I don't need to hear that…" I said with a grin. He smiled relieved. "And I know you didn't. My file mentioned that. So the two men with you? Are they my uncles?" Trace nodded.

"The one with glasses is Yves and the Calvin Klein is Xav. They know about you, I hope that is okay?" I nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Yeah that's fine. I just wanted to make sure." Trace nodded. We talked about everything, Trace was easy to talk to and I felt like I had known him for longer than 20 minutes.

"I know I just turned up… and that I've only been your father for about an hour… But what is up with you and that Lorcan boy?" I laughed. I loved Trace for already playing protective father.

"Nothing really." I said and emptied my coffee cup. Trace didn't believe that. No one seemed to believe that.

I noticed a ring on his hand.

"You're married?" I asked… or well said. He was clearly married.

"Yes, one second." he said and pulled out his phone. He found a picture. The women looked like Egyptian queen. She was beautiful!  
He showed me another picture. She was pregnant there. Smiling at her stomach with a tall girl next to her. The tall girl was even more beautiful than my father's wife. How was that even possible?  
He showed me another picture of his wife. She was sitting next to a Christmas tree with a puppy in her arms. A little golden retriever.

"Her name is Diamond and the dog is Monty." I smiled at my father. He looked so happy when he spoke about her. Was it possible?

"Is she...your soulfinder?" I asked. He nodded proud.

"Wow you are lucky..." I said and he laughed.  
He showed me another picture. A baby. It was a boy laying in the arms of Trace. He had a blue jumpsuit on. He was about a year I would say.

"That is your baby brother Shane. You actually look alike." I smiled at the picture. I had a father and baby brother.

* * *

**AN: First of all thanks for the reviews!  
Trace' and Mel's first meeting - please review  
btw sorry if the next chapter will take some time! I really have to get it right because it's very important for the story.. You will see**

**And a BIG Thank you to the amazing Findingsky4life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mel's POV**

Trace looked at me with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow okay?" he said, pulling me into a well needed hug. His brothers got into the rented cars with soft goodbyes and animated waves- mainly on Xav's part, who I had learned was the clown of the family.

It was hard not to cry as I put my full attention into the hug, this was what I had been missing all of my life. It was like a piece of me I never knew was missing had returned, filling the whole I had searched so far to fill.  
A tear rolled down my cheek, and Trace kissed my forehead, whispering  
"Don't cry sweetheart".  
As the car drove away, realization hit me. As soon as trace kissed my forehead, I knew his biggest secret. Me. I was his biggest secret.  
Only two people knew about me – Xav and Yves. His wife, his mother, his other brothers… they knew nothing.  
"I'll see you tomorrow..." I whispered to myself, seen as the car was long gone, off to wherever my father and uncles were staying.  
I wrapped my arms around myself, allowing the strong winds to brush my hair in front of my face, not bothering to move it. I don't know how long I stood therefore, but I would have stood there longer, if an all too familiar voice hadn't interrupted me.

"How was it?" I turned around. Lorcan. Of course. I didn't even want to lie, I was too happy.

"It was amazing." I smiled with tears in my eyes. Lorcan nodded and handed me my jacket. I hadn't noticed the cold wind before now.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and left me alone. He knew me, though I desperately tried not to let him. How on earth he had managed to with his life still intact, I don't know.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I had a father. Trace Benedict was my father.

The next morning I got up at nine. My father mad send me a message at 8 o'clock.

**Hey Mel **  
**I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight? **  
**I'll pick you up at six?**  
**Trace xx**

**Sounds great!**  
**I would love that xx**  
Was my quickly powered of reply.

I was literally on cloud nine. It was amazing having such a good father. I grabbed a pair of cowboy shorts and a white T-shirt and went to the canteen. There were teen others in the canteen. Jessica was sitting on her laptop at our table. I join her with a plate filled with fruit.

"Hey Beautiful " I said. She took of her glasses and smiled at me.

"Did you get to say goodbye to Lorcan?" She asked me and grabbed some of my fruit.

"He already left?" I asked and suddenly I wasn't flying on a cloud in the sky anymore. Why hadn't he woke me up?

"About two hours ago.. " she said, trailing off as if it was obvious.

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Well that explain his glum face then." She said and started writing something on her laptop.  
We ate the rest of the fruit without talking and I suddenly missed Lorcan's deep voice, interrupting my train of thought, breaking the comftable silence. Wait… What?! No...

The rest of the day I studied and made my paper for tomorrow. I tried not to think about Lorcan or Trace, but it was pretty hard.

At six I walked out to the parking lot. One of my mothers, Maria, was talking with Trace.  
"Hey Mel, are you ready?" Trace asked. I nodded. Maria gave me a kiss on the head and Trace and I drove into the town.

"Maria said that Lorcan left today." Trace said. Something inside me hurt, not hurt like when you fall of a bike, more like when someone twist your arm.

"Yeah he left.." I said and started to play with the zipper in my leather jacket.

"Are you OK with that?" Trace asked me. He had already gone father-crazy. Just after knowing me one day, and I loved it. I loved that he cared so much already. No one else other than stupid Lorcan had ever done that. I missed him... I really did, didn't I?

"It's weird. But he didn't leave-leave... he just left for two weeks. He will be back. " I said and looked out the window. I didn't trust myself, I didn't trust my face not to tell that it was more than weird. It was... I didn't have a word for what it was. But I didn't like it.

"When are you leaving Texas then?" I asked him while he parked the car outside a restaurant.  
One of my favourite restaurants in this part of Texas .He looked at me for a minute or two. His big brown eyes looked right into mine green-brown-ish eyes.

"In a week." he said. I was a little shocked. That was earlier than I thought he would leave.  
OK him leaving, I hadn't really thought about that. I totally should had. I mean he had family! A wife! A son! And a dog... They all, mostly his son maybe, needed him.

"What, so fast?" I asked him. Why did he have to leave so fast? I had just found him.

"Diamond and Shane needs me." He said. I needed him too. I nodded.

"Are you coming back? Because if you aren't you can just drive me home…" And I meant it. I was a little angry with him, why hadn't he told me?! He looked shocked.

"Of course I'm coming back. I wouldn't leave you here. I just need to tell Diamond about you before bringing you home with us." Home? He meant Denver? His home? At his place? Was I going to live with him?

"In Denver?"

"Yes with Diamond, Shane, Monty and I." I nodded. I liked that.

"If you want too. If you don't want that I'll figure something out. "

"No no... I would love that." I said and I meant it with all of my heart.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mel's POV**

The sun was still shinning though it was late.  
I was standing at the gate with the three Benedict brothers. They all smiled at me. It was weird having so much family from one day to the other. But it was also kind of amazing.  
I suddenly understood why Lorcan had to visit his aunt and uncle. I mean, he had lost his parents, he knew that, but family was family. He had us, but I knew that, I wasn't always enough. I mean, I knew! I had been starving to know anything about my family! I had been dying to get to meet them.  
I wanted the love of my family SO bad. I would do anything for the love of my family. Thank god they weren't bad news.

I knew what it meant to have someone…and then lose them. I had my mother for like five minutes for god sake! Which was so unfair. I would like to have met her... Just once. Known her… Just a little. I mean her favourite colour? Her favourite animal? What she liked to do? Did she like to paint? To play guitar? Maybe piano? Or maybe she just liked to read?  
I don't know and I might never know.. But it's alright because I have my father. An amazing father and six uncles.

Trace had been picking me up from the Collins all week and we had gone every single place nearby worth visiting.  
We had been to the movie theatre, seen a rodeo, ridden horses through a water park, and visited a theme park! The list continues with swimming in the river, visiting restaurants and every single coffee shop we saw. I defiantly had my love for Coffee from Trace.  
It had been the most wonderful week of my life.

Saturday Xav and Yves had watch a movie with us at their place and getting to know my uncles had been amazing. I knew they already liked me, and I was surprised that they did. But also that I was so much like my father.  
I mean I had things from my mother, like my eyes... But I was also a lot like Trace. I even scratch my hair like he did! Xav said it was weird watching.

We had been eating popcorn, testing who was best at telekinesis and I was obviously winning. The night had been amazing.  
I had learned so much about being a part of a real family. I had learned a lot about their soulfinder's.  
Crystal loved fashion... she was a soul seeker and she could help me find my soulfinder when time was right.  
Phee was a little fighter who didn't like Yves was so far away from her. She had a rough past, so did Sky, the youngest of my uncles' soulfinder. But they were all fine now...It was weird, my uncles were only a few years older than I was. They could have been MY brothers.  
It made me happy to know such things. My uncle Vick should have been here but he found his soulfinder a couple of months ago, and is still working on their relationship... She is hard to handle. Uriel, number two, is in South Africa looking for his soulfinder. I wish him th best of luck, even though I haven't met him.

The day of his leaving had come. It was weird hugging my uncles goodbye wishing them a good flight. They were going home. Home, to a place I might soon be able to call home soon as well. Trace hugged me tight.

"I'll talk to Diamond as soon as I get home. " I nodded. What if she said no? What would happen then?

"I'll see you soon." He said and kissed my forehead. They drove of and I waved until you couldn't see the car anymore.

It was weird being alone. Well without my stalker Lorcan and my father Trace everything was weird. It was like something was missing. That was Trace. I missed Trace, not Lorcan. Stupid Irish kid could do whatever he wanted to do in Ireland. I didn't care.. Did I?

I sat down on my bed. I did miss Lorcan didn't I?  
I pulled out the photo he had given me about a week ago. It was Lorcan and I standing in his bedroom. He had his arm around me and I smiled at him. He smiled proud into the camera.  
I smiled at the memory. We had been playing all day and in the evening we had built a pillow ford. We had been playing bears I think.  
We were two baby bears in the woods outside the Collin's Children's Home. I remember I told him he was the sweetest friend I had ever had. He had said that I was his best friend. Truth to be told, he had been mine too.  
But I hadn't told him. Grandma had taken this picture. He had hid it... I turned it around. Lorcan had written something on it. His handwriting was so boyish, it looked like a 10 years olds hand writing. But it was his and it was kind of nice…

**5th September 2005 - The best day with Mel**

I smiled.  
It's wasn't one of those long messages you often get from friends. This was short. Short but nice.  
He knew me too well. I had tried to keep him out for so long, and he had been fighting for me to let him in. I probably should give him a chance... WAIT?! Should I?

He knew I only liked black and white photos, that's why he had made this black and white.  
I pulled out a frame and put the picture into it. I hung it on my wall and couldn't help but smile. We were pretty cute on the picture...mostly Lorcan. I looked like an elf. A very tall elf with crazy hair.

It knocked on the door and I looked up. Carter, the only tall Asian guy I had ever met, had his head into my room.  
"Hello Mel, I hear the Benedict's left?" I nodded and forgot about Lorcan and my crazy hair.

"I feel like pizza? Do you?" I said with a smile, I could do with some company right now.

"Always Mel, but you're going to have to pay." He said teasingly, poking his tongue out at me.

"Such a gentle man Carter." I said sarcastically.

"Anything for the love of my life." He said and I got up.

* * *

**AN: I'm SO sorry! I'm a terrible writer for being this late...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mel's POV**

Jake spent a lot of time trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't really working out. Most of my time with Jake, was spent thinking about how much he reminded me of Lorcan – and that definitely wasn't good. Oh god help me..

That's why I began distancing myself from him, slowly joining Carter more instead. He was everything Lorcan wasn't really, and to be honest, that was exactly what I needed right now. Plus we had always gotten along really well, and I need a carefree friendship in my lie right now.  
Carter and I were currently stretched out on our tummies on my bed, music blasting through my bedrooms speakers. That was until Carter decided to start a conversation.  
"Soo the love of my life, how is life without the poppy?" He asks me.  
I turn to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Lorcan?" I said, a hint of confusion and amusement laced into my voice.

"Yep" He said, popping the 'P' at the end casually, as if they were talking about what type of bread they liked.

I sat up. "What a strange question" I said, feeling my cheeks flush, "I don't know what to say."

"You love him?" he asked, however it sounded less like a question and more like a statement.

"No!" I exclaimed but the second the word left my lips, It felt like a lie. Carter didn't pick that up.  
Carter has never been my best friend, but since we started working for the BI together, he had certainly became a friend. We had a lot of banter and jokes with each other, what with him consistently calling me the love of his life.

That wasn't what rooted our friendship though, no what rooted it was the hidden feeling behind the banter and jokes. The complete and utter relation and understanding that we would never in fact fin the love of our lives.  
That simple revelation in itself, created an understanding which blossomed into friendship, and I knew, I could rely on him completely. Because we were the same people really, we could hate the FBI and the net together.

I mean, don't misunderstand my words for something they are not – we don't hate the concept 'Net' because they are the good guys. We simply hate the Net for what they have done to us personally.  
No matter how much they sugar coated it and wrapped it in a pretty little agent with a toothy smile – we knew. The used us purely because we were orphans. We were disposable, and a key asset, because no one spoke up for us, because we had no one who really cared.

So yes, not wanting to help was selfish, and it may not save as many lives. But I had a life to, no matter how pathetic it seemed to the net. Sometimes you need to be a little selfish to safe yourself.

On Monday, I bit my tongue and went fishing with Jake. After all – he had been MY friend before he became Lorcan's.

"So have you heard from Lorcan?" I asked and tried to sound normal. Like I really didn't care. Didn't work.

"Yeah lill' nah much." He said and closed his eyes. He wasn't even fishing, he was just sleeping in a boat. With me. Ouch.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much, I think he missed you."

"Oh shut up." I said and looked down into the muddy water. Here were no fish. The idiot knew nothing about fishing. Lorcan knew how to fish.. and I missed the fishing-irish-poppy. Sad isn't it?

The days without Lorcan following me around, had been SO long. Today was the day he came back. Julia, my mother, and I was picking him up in the airport. The airport was filled with people picking other people up. I saw a guy with a dozen of roses and four red balloons. That was so cheesy… but cute.  
I also saw an elder man waiting with a happy expression on his face. Maybe he was waiting for his wife? Or grandchildren?

Julia and I sat down in two chairs waiting for Lorcan. His flight was late. I started thing about the conversation with Jessica last night;

"So when are you going to admit it?" Jessica asked and looked up from her magazine. I looked at her in confuse. We were sitting on my bed reading Vogue.

"Don't lie to me Mel. It's crystal clear for anyone with or without eyes, that you and Lorcan -" No! She was not going to say what I thought she was going to say! No way in hell! But she was...

"No." I said simply but effectively shutting her up.

"I was going to say, that you and Lorcan clearly have some none spoken magic going on!" She dropped her magazine on the floor and turned her body to me.

"I've never even talked telepathic with him…"

"Not that kind of magic... Haven't you noticed? Every conversation you have is filled with none spoken words!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I give up, I really do – you so oblivious!" Jessica said and left my room.

The past week had gone so slow. I had gone to classes, done my homework, done nothing and well done more nothing.  
Of course I had been talking to Trace but not much. He had police work. He send me a text every night though.  
He knew I worried if he wanted me to come to Denver, but he had made it pretty clear that he did. Those text messages meant a lot for me and I think that they also meant a lot to Trace.

Lorcan came walking around the corner with his suitcase. I got up.

"LORCAN!" I yelled. He turned his head and looked surprised. I smiled and ran as fast as I could. I jumped into his arms. He hugged me tight.  
Lorcan was taller than I was, and taller than my father. Lorcan was 6ft3 or maybe more. I pulled away and hit him over the arm.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You didn't say goodbye you a**." I said. Lorcan shook his head.

"Yeah I'm sorry…"

"You better be. It's going to be hard to make up for that."

"Are you going to let me try" He asked and grinned.

"Not really."

"Well then yes, it's going to be hard." I smiled up at him, I never really smiled UP at someone so this was nice, and hugged him again. 

I helped him unpack his suitcase… Well I laid on his bed while he did it. I was helping... Kind of.

"How was it?" I asked. He stopped packing for a second and then continued without looking at me.

"Ireland or my aunt and uncle?"

"Both." I said and sat up. I pulled his pillow into my arms and places my head in my hands. Lorcan sat down on the bed with my.

"It was weird, you know?" I nodded. "I wanted it to work… and it did OK. I was fine. I just... I don't know. "

"It was not what you were hoping for?" I asked him. He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Is it bad?" he asked, I tug my shoulders.

"It might, it might not. It's whatever you want it to be." I said and calmly tangled my hair around my fingers. Lorcan looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"When did you become so wise?!" I smiled and hit him with the pillow.

"I always have been, you moron"

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of hitting each other with pillows.

"I have literally no idea. They want me to come live with them…"

"Are you? I mean are you going to live with them?" I asked with a shaky voice. I didn't want him to leave me. Bloody hell.. I didn't even know myself anymore.

"I don't know? Are you going to live with Trace?" I sighed.

"I don't even know if his wife want me to..." I said without lying. I didn't even want to lie.  
There was no point in lying to Lorcan. He was going to ask another question another time and me lying, like I had the last eight years was not going to help me. So I didn't and it felt right.

Lorcan smiled at me.

"We could also just travel to west India and live there…" I laughed.

"When did you think of that?"

"Just now. I like the idea." I smiled and said;

"Me too."

We didn't say a thing for maybe half an hour. Lorcan closet his eyes but suddenly opened them again.

"Do you want to live in Denver?" he asked me. I looked at him. His big brown eyes stared right into mine. I took all of him in.  
His golden mess of hair, his brown eyes, his long and tall body… You could easily see his mussels though his white shirt... When had the boy grown such a body?

"What?" I asked. He grinned and mess his hair a little more up by scratching his head. "I asked, weather you wanted to move to Denver or not?"

"I think so. I mean I just found my father. I want to spend time with him. "

"I get that."

"You don't want to live in Ireland?" I asked him. He looked at me very intense.

"I like it here." I nodded and looked away. "But…" he said.

"But what?" I asked.

"But they really want me there." I turned to look at him. I wanted to ask him what was holding him back, but I was afraid to know the answer.

"I should go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and left his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Mel's POV

I sat down on my bed as I remembered the day I had been recruited as a FBI agent. A savant with the gift of knowing what gifts other savants had, had been recruiting people from the Collins. She had found me and of course Lorcan as he was literally just next to me. I had told her that if she ever told anyone about his gift I would tell everyone about her secrets. She never said a thing about Lorcan to the net. After that day I wasn't friends with Lorcan, I couldn't. I had to protect him from what I was going through. She outed me, but I really didn't mind.

We had history in the first two lessons. Lorcan and I sat together, we never did that. The other children stared a little but I didn't really care right now. People knew I found him annoying. That was probably why they didn't understand why we sat together. I always sat as far from him as possible.  
We were drawing in my notebook when suddenly Allan, Julia's husband, said;  
"Love birds, please pay attention to this class."  
I looked up to find him talking to me and Lorcan. Allan had a sense of humour... Oh dear god just kill me. I hate it when he is messing around. My head turned bright red but Lorcan just proudly grinned. Pig!  
"Of course Allan. Sorry. " Lorcan smiled at me, whilst everyone around us started whispering about us. I hit him on his arm.  
"Ouch! " he whispered. "What was that for? "  
"You're being a complete moron! " I said. He just smiled and continued drawing in my notebook.  
"You and the word 'moron'! " He said, rolling his eyes at me. He was leaning towards me; he was so close that I thought he was going to kiss me... I lost my breath for a second.

History flew past, quickly. I was usually the first to leave (I don't hate school, but saying I love it or want to spend more time inside it, would be a lie) but Lorcan was SO damn slow. He was like the one hundred and seventh person to leave. However, today I decided to waited for him. That made the other children look even more. We had history with everyone between 15 and 18. So that was about 24 children. Some of them also whispered about what happened at the airport between me and Lorcan... Julia... Grr. I was going to murder her!  
Lorcan and I ate our lunch alone, in the middle of the canteen. Dont ask me why, it just happened.  
Carter suddenly sat down next to me. He smiled at me in a way I had seen the last couple of days. Then he looked at Lorcan, with a look I had never seen on Carters face before.  
"Lorcan. " He said slowly and a little too dark.  
Lorcan at looked him right in the eye and straighten his back."Carter. " He replied.  
A couple of minutes went by with them just staring at each other, not touching their food. It was weird and the air was filled with awkward tension. I took a deep breath.  
"So what are you doing at our table Carter? Were is Ben? " I asked. Carter smiled at me and the awkwardness lifted up a little. But his face suddenly changed, like I had accused him of something, something he was guilty of.  
"He is with Jessica doing some project so I thought I would sit here with you, love. Hanging out with you these past days made me miss the good times we had. " He was right, I had been nice, in th beginning. Until the weirdness had taken over...

The next day I sat with Lorcan at lunch too. "So what do you want to do later? " He asked me.  
I shook my head. "I feel like coffee? We could grab one at Charlies? " He nodded.  
"So, you two finally started dating? " Greg, a red-haired 17-year-old, Canadian said.  
"Uhm, no? " I said and looked at Lorcan. He put his hands up. He hadn't started the dating rumor.  
"Well that is what everyone says. " said Greg.  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. " I replied. We ate the rest of our lunch without talking about the dating thing. That was too weird.  
Charlies was as always filled with teenagers from the local highschools. Lorcan played football with a couple of them. We ordered two black coffee's. At a table not far away a guy called;  
"Lorcan! Ya home! Finally! " We took our coffee and walked to the table. Four guys and two girls were sitting in a box.  
"Hey everyone. " Lorcan said and shook hands with the boys and waved at the girls. Two small blonde girls with straight hair. They had everything I didn't.  
"So how was Ireland? " Lorcan smiled and explained that it was alright, but he had missed things at home.  
"Like ya girlfriend? " one of the boys said. I smiled at him and couldn't help but play along.  
"Lorcan has been crying himself to sleep. " I said. Lorcan smiled at me, trying not to hit an impolite answer back at me, right in front of his friends.  
They talked in what seemed forever about football. I didn't really care, all I cared about was my freaking coffee and the homework I still hadn't done. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Lorcan, are we going home anytime soon? " I asked. I sounded like a needy girlfriend... ouch. His friends looked at me, wondering why I didn't like football. Apparently every normal human being did.  
"Yeah just a sec, Mel. " That second soon turned to half an hour. I looked at him and the boys.. and then the girls eating all of the five boys alive. Ew. I had had enough.  
"Okay that's it. I'm leaving. " I said, Lorcan looked surprised. I had been 'oh so nice' all day and then suddenly turned back into the girl, that he knew. That must have been a shock. Not.  
"I can drive you it's not a.. " he started. I put my hand up.  
"No just.. don't. " I said and left Charlies.  
I was so angry and I didn't really get why. I mean, he had been talking for two hours but still. He had been talking about football. Okay to be honest I didn't like football at all. But hearing him talk about it for forever was annoying as hell.  
But seeing those girls eat him alive had really irritated me.

I wandered angrily down the street. Why did the fact that girls like them make him ignore me? No, why did it make me a crazy b***?  
I decied I wouldn't help thinking about it, so I called my father.  
"Hi Trace, it's me. "  
"Hello prinsess. " He said and I smiled.  
"How are you? All of you. " I ask.  
"We are fine. I have shown pictures of you to Diamond and Shane and they both think that you look like me. "  
"Shane doesn't speak. " I pointed out.  
"Well, he looked happy. " Trace laughed. "How are you? Maria called me yesterday telling me about Lorcan coming back. "  
"Don't even mention his name! He is such a pain. " I said causing my father to laugh.  
"Maria said that Julia saw something between you guys. "  
"Yeah: hate, dislike and war.. Julia needs glasses."  
"Well if you say so. "  
"Don't go all fatherish on me, you! " I said. Trace laughed.  
"I have to. I don't want a moron near my daughter. And you are my only daughter.." I laughed.  
"So far I am.. "  
Trace knew how to make me feel better in seconds. He was amazing.

* * *

**An: I'll try to update as much as possible xoxo K **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mel' POV**

I got home late that night, even Lorcan was home before I was. But I didn't speak to him. He was a stupid piece of... well shit. I joint Carter for dinner. He seemed surprisingly happy about it. I sat down next to him and he put his hand on my back. A weird feeling shot through my body. What the hell was Carter doing?! I saw Lorcan across the room killing Carter with his eyes. What on earth was going on?

I ignored Lorcan and started eating. Carter and Ben talked about football and the rest of the boys talked about the dessert - which was chocolate putting. Carter got up to get more water and I follow him with my eyes for a second. He was only 5'8 or so - he wasn't really tall, however he was tall compared to his half brother Jason who was only 5'6...

Carter had his hand on my back the rest of the meal and when I had some pizza sitting on my face he carefully removed it with his fingers.  
Everything inside me screamed.. I didn't like this.

The next day Carter and I went to Charlies in town. I bough a large coffee, black of course, and Carter bough a small. He didn't like coffee and something told me he only drank it to impress me. I knew him better than that, he was a liar and soon his pants would be on fire. A couple of kids from the Collins arrived only a few minutes later and Lorcan was with them. He narrowed down on Carter with his deadly eyes. Dear god. Half an hour past and Carter didn't stop talking about his freaking mission. His first without me. Like I really cared! I was just happy that I was out of it, out of it for good. My father had pulled me out, told the Net that if they ever tired contracting me again, he would pull the rest of his family out too. They had happily agreed since they needed Yves A LOT. I had told them, that if they REALLY needed me, they could call me. But only me. I wanted to help, but only in an office, not in the field.

Carter was still rambling, what the hell was he talking about now? I was a crappy friend, I knew that. But something was up, and the small talk was not the 'something', that was up! When he finally gave me the word, he didn't even look me in the eyes. He look all over me but my eyes. Ouch..

"So Trace called me last night and.. " I said. Carter didn't listen, that was clear when I suddenly picked up his thoughts...

_She is so hot.. wonder how it would be to -_

I cut off. I didn't want to hear the rest. Lorcan was at our table half a second later. He grabbed Carter's shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

"What the hell Lorcan!? " Carter yelled and pushed Lorcan in the chest. Lorcan didn't move an inch. "Let go! "

"How dare you think such things about Me?l! " Lorcan said and a light shot out. Holy f***, this was going to end badly. Everyone was looking and the boys started screaming at each other. Like people in town didn't hate the Collins already.

"Stop! " I screamed and grabbed Lorcans arm. A light shot through my arms and I pulled back. F***! That hurt! Tears appeared in my eyes. Lorcan pushed Carter away and turned to me.

"Are you OK? Mel?! " I turned around and left Charlies. Tears running down my face. My arms felt like grilled cheese. I, however, felt SO stupid. I mean, what the hell had I thought bringing Carter along. God! He was such an... idiot! And so was Lorcan.

I wasn't even half way home and it was staring to get dark. And cold. Stupid Lorcan, Carter's thoughts was none of his business. And stupid Carter, how could he think such things?! Suddenly it also started raining. Just my god damn luck. I was pretty angry with myself for just leaving Charlies now. Why had I even done that? Stupid girl. I was wet to my bones in no time. Well thank you. I was freezing and I had more than two miles to go. Great.

I walked for another two miles and realized, I was lost. Well it couldn't get worse right? Suddenly it poured down. Oh well NOW it couldn't get any worse. I sat down on a rock.

"F***! " I screamed. I could almost hear my grandma; "Your languages – young lady. " Maybe I should just wait a couple of hours. Someone would find me. How stupid was I also not to bring my shitty phone. Pretty god damn stupid. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was so empty, stupid and cold. This was probably the stupidest idea of Melodia Noel Benedict's 16 years long life. I was such a moron. I smiled, and it felt weird, I mean I was A-freaking-LONE. In the middle of nothing, smiling like a complete idiot. But it felt good. In a weird way, it felt really good.

Suddenly I heard a car, I saw the light. Thank god, I thought. It stopped and out jumped.. Lorcan. I looked at him. Why him?! Couldn't it have been a murderer? OK no.. fine! FINE!

"I'll rather walk. " I said. But he closed the space between us. Why did he have to so god damn annoying!

"Are you stupid? You can't run of like that! Something could have happened to you!" he growled.

"Look at me, you a**! I'm 6ft, no one would even try hurting me. "

"Yes, horrible people are out there! "

"Shut up! I'm not your mess to clean up!" I shot back.

"That's when you're wrong! " he yelled.

"No I'm not! " I yelled back and pushed him away. He grabbed my arm.

"You're going to get sick. "

"No I am sick! I'M SICK OF YOU! " I screamed at him.

None of us said anything for a long time. The rain poured down and he was soaked in no time too. I was freezing and filled with guilt. I should not have said that.

"Sorry.. that was harsh. " I said. I couldn't think of anything better than that.

"No, you know what is harsh? " He was angry. I had never seen him angry before. "It's harsh when you ignore me! It's harsh when you pretend that I am nothing to you! When you from one day to the other just completely shut me out! It's harsh when you can't even look at me anymore! It is harsh the way you treat me! But the worst thing is, is that you can't even see it! I'm always there! I always have! It's harsh you don't even notice me! " He yelled it all out into the dark. The dark, which had been holding us apart for many years now.

"I didn't shut you out.. " I whispered.

"Oh you know you did! From one day to the other I wasn't even worth looking at! I was like hell to you! You hated me!"

"Then why did you keep talking to me!? Then why did you go outside to give my a god damn jacket!? Why did you drive this far to find me!? To get soaked to the bone and hurt! Well congrats! Here you are! Here is your goal. Now leave! "

"No! Mel I won't!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I yelled at him. Getting closer.

"Because, I am in love with you Mel! " he yelled even louder than before.

My arms flew around his neck and I pulled him closer. He looked shocked for a second and then he brought his face down to mine and kissed me with so much passion that I thought we might fall off the road. He pressed me up against the car and I tangled my fingers into his messy wet hair. His hands crawled around my hips and under my jacket. He pressed me harder against the car. I could taste the rain, coffee and the taste of Lorcan. His warm hands moved to my bare skin on my stomach. I moaned his name into his mouth while kissing him. This was amazing! All of my body screamed for him to come closer and I heard him moan my name. It made all of my body go insane. I wanted him even closer. He pressed his body against mine leaving no air in between us. But it didn't feel like enough.

Our lips separated and I looked at him. I could barely breath. I knew his secret.

"You love me.. " I whispered. He had loved me since the first day we met. Lorcan nodded and pushed one of my small braids behind my ear. I looked at his lips. How could it even be so amazing to kiss this boy? I slowly pulled him closer again.

He moaned; "Mel.. " And then I kissed him. This kiss was just as amazing as the first one. I pulled him closer and we both moaned. He smiled against my lips and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Please, get in the car with me. You'll get sick. " I looked at him and nodded.

"Just a second.. " I said and pulled him down for another kiss. Lorcan smiled a huge smile and kissed me.

* * *

**AN: A HUUUUGE thank you to the amazing xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx  
If you haven't, you should check out her story "Murdering Soulfinder" - Thats my personal favorite**

**I'll be back soon xoxo K**

**(I'm taking a break on my other story "Trusting Vick" for the moment - to finish "The secret of Melodia").**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mel's POV**

I sat down in the car, all soaked. Lorcan was too. His hair stuck to his face and water ran down his jawline. He was beautiful, how had I not seen that? He turned his head and met my eyes for a second before looking back at the road. He was blushing!

My lips felt weird. It was like someone had struck little lightening bolts on them. Perhaps he had done that. Lorcan never really used his gift because of the danger it brought down on people around him. His gift could easily kill. One lightening and BAM, someone would end up in the hospital. I was lucky he hadn't killed me at Charlies…or when we kissed for the matter. I knew that Lorcan was good at controlling his power; however, I have seen it get out of hand too many times to trust his gift fully.

"Are you freezing? " he asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. It was cold in the car.

He turned up the heat and turned on the radio. The songs on the radio, were sad, Lorcan is a dark type. Always listening to songs about heartbreaks, death, loneliness or just empty songs with a lot of pain, sorrow. He pulled out a blanket from the back of the car;

"You'll never get warm if you stay in those wet clothes. " He was right. I started taking my shirt off but caught his eyes on me.

"Sorry. " He smiled and looked away. I got out of all my clothes – expect my undergarments and pulled the blanket around me.

"It will be around 20 minutes till we get home, Mel. It's okay to close your eyes, I'll wake you up."

All of my body screamed. I was probably going to be sick tomorrow. I was shaking.

"We are home, Mel. " He said and walk to my side of the car. It didn't rain anymore but it wasn't exactly warm either.

"I'll take your clothes to my house and dry it, OK? " he said. The Collins had different houses for the different genders and age groups, hence why he didn't actually live with me.

"Yeah. " I tried to crawl out of the car. I was so tired, everything hurt, even my eyes! Lorcan pulled me into his arms and I locked my legs around his hips.

"I'm too big for this. " I whispered against his neck.

He laughed, closed the door to his car and said;

"No you're not, babe. You're just tall."

11PM is when all of the doors were locked. Lorcan only had keys for his own house, so I wasn't going home tonight. We walked up to his room. My feed were ice-cold against the floor. I could hear heavy breathing and snoring behind the different doors – nothing like in my own house.

"My roommate is asleep, come on. " he said and pulled me into his room. He closed the door and found a mattress, an extra pillow and a blanket. He pushed me into his bed, gave me a big shirt and began to take off his clothes. He tucked me in, and I started to fall asleep, snuggling up in his bed between his pillows and blankets. "Night Mel. " he said from the floor.

"Night Lorcan."

The next day was hell. Literally. Well no, but close. I should probably start going to church, cause hell ain't no place for me – as Kathy would say. Or well she would have included the word "F***." or something worse.

"Where have you been!? " – Not really a question- my parents, all of them, just wanted to yell at us.

"We were so worried! How could you do this to us?!" – First part? True. Second? Still not a question.

"You must never do that kind of thing again!" You see the word 'MUST' actually means that they are gonna kill us if we leave The Collins without a GPS tracker (so they will be able to track anytime of the day).

"We almost called the police! And you young man! What were you thinking?! It's unacceptable for a girl to sleep in a boy house! Or the other way around!" Jesus, like we really had a choice?

"We called your father Melodia and he is very unhappy about this! You will call him and apologies for your and Lorcan's behavior. You can't just have a night out without telling us!" Like telling you would have made this easier.

"Melodia... You work for the FBI, you are in a bigger danger if we don't know were you are, do you understand that? Your father's family is one of the leading families in the NET, you can't just leave The Collins all day AND night!"

I called my father, nervous about the big lecture and load of shit I was going to get.

"Melodia? Is that you? "

"Yes dad, it's me. I'm OK, really."

"Where is the idiot who didn't bring you home yesterday? " He was angry.

"Getting a lot of shit for not for bringing me home yesterday. "

"I don't want to hear you talk like that – or with him anymore."

Then suddenly the teenage anger against parents normal teenagers have, hit me – like lightning.

"Well, what are you going to do 'bout it? How are you going to keep me 'way from him?"

"Yesterday I signed the papers – you are officially my daughter again. And you're moving here next week. "

I hung up the phone and ran into Grandma's office again. Only Grandma, Julia, Allan and Lorcan were in there this time.

"Why haven't you told me anything about the fact that I'm not yours anymore?! Why haven't you told me that I'm moving?! " I screamed. Lorcan got out of his seat in a second.

"She's what?! " he shouted.

"Yes, I'm moving and they haven't even said a bloody thing! " I yelled and pushed everything off of my grandmother's desk: papers, files, a lamp – which broke – pencils and pictures.

"Melodia!" Allan yelled. He was angry with me and my behavior but also looked kind of sad and filled with guilt.

"You are teaching children to be honest! To trust! How the hell are they suppose to learn that if you are a bunch of liars!" That was harsh but I didn't care. The pain inside was so big! My family had just… given me away – to be fair they had given me back, but it still hurt. They had just sold me out? The troublemaker? Just like that! Like I was nothing to them?

"I had expected more you, Julia – and you Grandma… " I turn around, throw the door open and storm out. Lorcan followed me out with a line of very colourful words coming out of his mouth.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Also I'm sorry for splitting them up right after their kiss...**

**xoxo K **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Mel's POV**

Moving? I've done that once in my life. That was ten years ago. I sat down on my seat in the airplane. All of my things had already arrived in Denver. Diamond and Crystal they have been so nice – sending me pictures of my things inside the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. It's clear that Crystal had a talent for design, crystal clear – haha. Not funny.

My room has a giant closet – filled with clothes pick out by Crystal and Diamond. After sending my clothes to Denver, they went to the mall and bought clothes for the whole season – in my style and size (I was pretty amazed and still am). The closet had mirrors on the doors and the whole wall on that side of my room was taken up by it. In the middle, there was a giant bed with silver, black, grey and white pillows, a bedding sheet and in the foot of the bed there is kind of a bench – which you can open and inside that is all kind of sleepwear.

On both sides of the bed is a little table for a book, a clock, a lamp or something like that. The walls are white and instead of a bookshelves I have actual shelf on the wall – pieces of black wood on the wall with books on them. And under them there is a desk…

Then there is a bench in window exactly as I always wanted – a place to write or read in the evening. All over the celling there was lighting. Stars the size of half of my hand lit up the room – they look absolutely beautiful. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect room – however I really don't want to move.

On one hand that is all I want – my family. But on the other there is Lorcan and there is The Collins…

A cab picked me up from the airport. I'm tired, my jeans are curled and dirty looking and my hair made me look like an animal. But I'm not going to do anything about it, it will probably try to eat me if I do.

The house was huge! White and with a big garden around filled with beautiful flowers. In the driveway was three cars – two big and one smaller one. My father steps out onto the front porch from inside.

"Hello honey! " He smiled and hugs me. I hug him back and start crying. Not my best moment. I'm sad, angry but also happy. The tears run down my cheeks and I almost cannot breath. My father hugs me tighter, kisses my face and smiles nervously at me.

"It's okay honey. This is your home. " I nod but honestly I doesn't feel like it.

He takes my hand and my last suitcase.

"To day Diamond hung all your pictures – and some more – up inside your room. Want to see that now? It's late and the others are sleeping. " God, it was in the middle of the night! I know it was dark outside but I hadn't really thought about it during the fight.

Up stairs my room was the second door on the left. The house was even bigger on the inside. With white walls, pictures of family, friends and a LOT of sport pictures. My father turned on the light with the stars in my room – it's even more beautiful than in the pictures. It's amazing. He puts the suitcase next to the closet and points at the wall with the door. There is a chest of drawers and a basket for laundry. Above that is maybe 30 framed black and white pictures, mine and some of the family pictures – and pictures dad and I took while we got to know each other. Suddenly I start crying again.

This time my father just hugs me. He doesn't say anything

**Next morning **

I went down stairs in my grey PJ. Downstairs Diamond, Shane and my father were having a big British breakfast – I had almost forgotten that Diamond was British.

"Hello sweetheart! " she said, got off her chair and hugs me. It was weird, she was so much smaller than me, but not in the thin way – I was actually thinner than she was – however I was a lot taller than her.

"It's amazing how much you look like your father! And Karla! " She meant my grandmother, Trace's mom. I looked at my father and sat down next to him. Little Shane smiled at me and giggled.

"So Trace and I thought that we should go shopping, just for a thing or two? " Diamond told me. I grabbed some fruit and nodded.

"For what? I almost got everything any teenager wants? "

"A new phone and a computer – perhaps some shoes? " That did not sound bad, however I wish I could just go into my room and lock the door. Or talk to Lorcan… but he weren't here. And I would probably never see him again. Ever. Yes, I was dark.

The mall was huge and little Shane would not stop touching my hair. I carried him around the mall while Diamond and I picked out 4 pairs of shoes, a phone and a computer. I have never in my entire life had so many expensive things. Just one pair of these shoes – well lest just say that I would have to get rid of all of my old things to be able to afford it.

Shane giggled as me walked past a group of teenagers. They looked at me with "the look". Diamond was standing a few feet away looking at some jeans.

"Hey Teen mom. " one of them said. I smiled at him and looked at Shane. Did we really look that much alike?

"Actually it's my baby brother, but nice one. " He looked embarrassed for a second. His friends laughed – even the girls. Shane smiled at be and started to giggle. He only said a few words now like, "Dah" which was Dad, "Mah" which was Mum and I heard him say "Mel. " once. Diamond called him fast talker – however I knew nothing about that. He was one year and 2 months, some babies could say things at that age and others couldn't. Honestly I think Shane is a very normal child.

We continued shopping a the few things became just a bit more than that. We ate and icecream – or Shane and I did. It was weird shopping with Diamond – because on one side she was like mother and on the other hand she was a friend, a sister.

I went to my room as soon as I got home. I dialed Lorcans number on my phone and waited.

"Hello it's Lorcan – leave a message. " Damnit.

"Hi Lorcan. It's me, Mel. I'm in Denver now… here is really nice. I have this big room – the size of my old living room actually and a closet bigger than my old room, the one I shared with Kathy. " I almost cannot say her name. I miss her so much. I miss Jessica. I miss all of my parents. I miss Shirley. But most of all I miss Lorcan.  
"Diamond took me shopping today and Shane was with us – he is so cute. I never thought I was the baby-type but it's different with him. Uhm.. I miss you. A lot. " I hung up.

I opened up my computer and started on an email to Kathy.

**Hello monster.**  
**How are you? I miss you a lot. Denver is great so far.**

**Mel.**

I didn't know what else to say. I mean, I had nothing done yet. I had been shopping and hanging out with Diamond..  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I went down stairs and entered a full living room. Everyone was here. I looked down at myself. Jeans and a black shirt. No one had told me about the family-get-together.

"MELODIA! " Xav ran and hugged me. He lifted me from the ground and spun me around. "My favourite niece. You look awfully cute today. "

"I'm you'r only niece aren't I? "

"On my side of the family – yes. How ever Crystal got a sister with a thousand children. " Crystal appeared next to him as he sad me down.

"Seven, it's only seven children, stupid. " She hugged me and smiled at Xav. Crystal was Diamond's very beautiful sister. She was just as tall as I was. The only difference between our bodies was the size. She was bigger, not fat or curvy. Just bigger. Yves was the next uncle to hug me.

"This is Phee. " A little elf smiled up at me.

"I've heard so much about you Mel. The boys already love you. " I smiled and hugged her. Then Sky and Zed. They were only 3 years older than I was. Sky was SO tiny and Zed was half a head taller than me.

"I'm Will. " a tall and broad uncle said. He was probably the most handsome of them all – which said A LOT. "My other half isn't here yet. However she will be soon – and the others will be very jealous. " I grinned and hugged him.

"Vick couldn't make it today and Uriel is still in Africa. " Will continued and took little baby Shane out of Diamond's arms. "Hello little man! How are we today? " Shane smiled and puts a hand up. "Hight five to you too. " Will slowly and carefully gives him a high fives and Shanes smiled grew 8 sizes.

A few minutes later I'm in the couch with Sky, Phee and Crystal. Diamond is cooking with Trace, Zed, Yves and Xav are playing ball in the garden and Will is playing with the baby.

I smile. This is almost perfect. Karla and Saul walked through the door. This is my family.

We laugh and goof through the dinner. Xav, Will and I joke and Zed teases me and Sky. Diamond talks about Shane with Karla. Saul keeps and eye on me with the family. Phee and Yves talk soulfinder talk and college. Crystal keeps an eye on Xav – which is needed.

* * *

**AN: Soon you will meet a lot of new characters - and hopefully it won't be too confusing**

**And a huge thanks to xxx-benedictsbrothersfan-xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last time I updated, I updated two small chapters, they are now both chapter 13 and this is 14, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Mel's POV**

First day of school. An ordinary school. A high school for the next two years. Can I please cuss my misery out on some innocent 14year old now?! I took a deep breath through my nose, and told myself that I would find my peace with this school, before I could even find a fitting victim. I brushed a couple of braids behind my shoulders, and started walking through the parking lot. I got a lot of looks from the students. I was 6ft, had a crazy hairstyle - crazy long black hair - and I was tanned like no one except the other Hispanic…  
Please god, do not tell me this school had some kind of race thing going on. If I was only to hang out with Hispanic girls I would go nuts. Don't get me wrong – but the stereotype of Hispanic girls didn't fit my temper. And then the stereotype of American white girls - didn't really fit either. Like, "I don't like, like all the time, like literally all the time use 'like' – like in every single sentence. Like oh my god " – those girls, well hate doesn't cover what I feel about them. Perhaps stereotypes weren't my type. And MAYBE – just maybe, high school weren't like the movies. Perhaps I wouldn't have to eat my lunch in bathroom or maybe the evil blonde wouldn't be here… or she would be a he? Who knew!

I easily found the office and made my way to the secretary's desk.

"Hello. " I said.

"Hello dear. " she said and looked at me through a pair of reading glasses. Her hair was blonde and in a ponytail. She brush a wild hair behind her ear – she couldn't be much older than 40.. What the hell was she doing at some school being a secretary. In the movies it was always some old bitter lady. I had seen too many American teenage movies with Kathy and Shirly.

"I'm Melodia Noel Benedict – I'm new and I was told to be here 8.10. " She smiled – probably at my accent.

"Yes, I was told. Here is your student card and here is your locker number and the combination. Oh and your schedule! "

"Thanks. "

She followed me to my first class – Spanish. Well I spoke that fluently so that was fine. I had looked at my schedule – I had Spanish on A, English on A, Latin on A. History on A, Math A and French A. And then the rest of the subjects were only B's. The scale was A, B, C and the secretary – Mrs. Harries had told me that A was the best… Apparently some kind of test I took a couple of months back showed that I was mostly an A. But that wasn't really a surprise – all the children at Collins were brilliant.

Mrs. Harris knocked on the door and a tall grey harried man opened the door. He was about one inch taller than me.  
"Hello Mrs. Harries ." he said. She pushed me trough the door and in front of 25 new faces. They all sat by their own desk and everyone was looking at me.

"This is Melodia Benedict and it's her first day at our high school so I need a volunteer to show her around. Everyone looked around but nobody raised a hand.

"From this class. " she said and narrowed her eyes at the students. A hand came up from the back of the class.

"I'll do it. " a male said. He had half long red curly hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and the only not taken seat was in front of him – this was so much like the movies. Except the fact that he wasn't in sportswear and was the captain of some cool stuff. He could be, I told myself. However it wasn't going to end like the teenage movies – I was already in love with someone else.

"Thank you Mr. Spose. Now sit down ms. Benedict. " I did as the teacher said. Mrs. Harries left me in a class with strangers. I felt lost without her even though I had only known her for like 10 minutes. "I'm Mr. Tanner and your books are at the library – which Mr. Spose will take you to at lunch. Please share your schedule with him and he will pick you up. BACK TO CLASS EVERYONE ELSE! "

I turned around and showed him my schedule. He wrote it down in his notebook and said "It was Melodia right?"

"Mel's fine. "

"Great. We are in the middle of grammar so if you're short on that – you are pretty f***. "

"Thanks uhm...? "

"Derek. Derek Spose. "

"Derek. " I mumbled and turned around.

Mr. Tanner walked us through grammar for about 30 minutes before he chose two victims - a boy next to Derek and some little blonde girl from the first row. They both did really well, only one mistake – and not by the blonde girl.

"Hey! Hot stuff! " Someone whispered near me. I refused to look up. I pretended to be busy with my grammar. Suddenly I was pocked in the back. I turned around. Derek's face was only a few inches from mine. I didn't move.

"What? " I asked.

"He's talking to you. " he pointed at a boy next to himself. The boy was in sportswear, had big brown eyes and a smile any girl would die over – but me.

"Hey hot stuff. " He smiled – he was flirting and that was his best shot? Really. I snorted and a huge smile appeared on my lips before turning around. I couldn't wait to tell Kathy later. God the boy was just like in the movies. Seconds after I heard him again.

"If you want me to help you around school the next days, I would be happy to – "  
I turned around and interrupted him

"No I would prefer Derek but thank you. " He looked pissed. Really pissed. Probably never got rejected before. Derek started to laugh. Mr. Tanner looked at us.

"New girl, are you a comedian? " He asked.

"No sir. "

**Weeks ago - **

**Diamonds POV**

"How did it go, honey? " I ask my soulfinder after kissing his cheek. He has only been gone for few days and I've missed him like crazy. He hugs me and our son - who obviously had been missing his father. He smelled like dust and travel.

"We have to talk. " Trace said in a serious tone and sit down on the couch. I nod and put Shane into his crib before returning to the couch. I sit down and fold my hands.

"What's wrong? " I ask, and fear the worst. Is he sick? Is Karla or perhaps Saul sick? Does it have something to do with Shane? Did something happen to Xav or Yves? Did the case go wrong?

"I lied to you Diamond. I'm sorry. " he says, takes my hands and kisses them. "I wasn't working on a case in Texas – that's why Vick didn't come. " I hadn't thought about that, I had thought that Vick was busy with his newly found soulfinder – never thought my soulfinder would lie to me. I stayed calm, he must have had a really good reason.

"Why did you lie? "

"16 years ago, I had a girlfriend, she was a savant. Her name was Lisa Noel, daughter of Elliot Noel. "

"Oh god! " Elliot Noel is the biggest enemy of the NET – or a least one of them. The NET has been trying to find him the last 20 years! About 10 maybe 15 years ago he killed half an Irish family – the Calwalls – on just one night. "Is she alright? Are you? " I ask.

"Honey, she died many years ago. She found her soulfinder and we never saw each other again. I don't think she saw her father either. But because of her, we are going to have a wonderful life – even better than now. You know, that missing piece you have been talking about? "

I nod.

"I found it. It's our daughter. We have a 16 year old daughter in Texas – her name is Melodia." Tears start running down my checks." She is amazing. " he says.

"When can I meet her? "

* * *

**AN: I can't thank you enough xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Mel's POV**

Days went by. Weeks past. Then months. Every week I got a mail from Shirly, Jessica and Kathy. It was weird not just being able to talk to them physically – however I would probably have to wait a couple of years before I saw Shirly again. Shirly had a great time at Hawaii, and the others missed me at Collins – and I missed them. I missed everyone, even the children who always screamed like crazy ruining my hearing – and music too.

Lorcan hadn't picked up any of my calls or answered my messages. So I had kinda given up on that moron. I was angry with him, but I understood why he didn't want to talk to me right now. He would call… someday.

"Melodia? " I turned my head. My father was talking to me.

"Sorry? " I said. I must have been pretty far away.

"Are you OK honey? " Diamond asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's still weird that's all. " She kissed me cheek and I smiled at her.

"Have you talked to Lorcan lately? " my father asks. Like he never told me not to.

"No. " I said with a shaky voice and tears appeared in my eyes. Suddenly I couldn't see a thing because of the water in my eyes.

I left the table and went upstairs. God I missed him so much. I pulled out the picture of us together. We were 6 but it still looked like us. It looked like him. I remembered the fight we had after leaving the office. The fight which had ruined everything. But also made the goodbye a lot easier – cause it never happened. I never got to say goodbye.

–

_"Mel… you're leaving. When?" he asked_

_"Next week. " I told him._

_"But what about us?"_

_"There will probably not be an us anymore – my father said I cannot talk to you anymore. Ever actually. "_

_"Are you gonna listen to him?"_

_"I'm moving to another state Lorcan… " Couldn't he see?_

_"I know, but you'll be 18 in... – "_

_"In two years Lorcan! Who says that we are even in love when I'm 18! "_

_"How can you say that? You know it's not a stupid romance. It's more. I know you felt it too. "_  
_"You know nothing about what I felt! "_

_"Mel, I know that you're the one – please let me prove it. "_

_"I will never forgive you if you do it. I do not want to leave and know that my soulfinder is here, that I lost him."_

_"You're not goning to loose me Mel. I'll just have to go to college near you. "_

_"In two years! Don't you get it! I don't want to live like that! I CAN'T live like that! Not seeing you in two years! That would be awful! It would kill me if… - "_

_"If I was your soulfinder. "_

_"Which you're not."_

–

I picked up my phone and called him. The sound of his voice made tears roll down my cheeks.

"Lorcan… please pick up. " I whispered. "I miss you so much…"

**Lorcan's POV**

Two months and I was ready to kill myself. I know it sound a little too dramatic, however, that was how it felt. I was SO angry with her – for what she had said, but I also missed her so much. She had called me and I never picked up. I heard the messages and every times I did, I cried. Trust me, I tried to delete them, but the sound of her voice was often the thing that made it possible for me to get through the day.

I had moved back to Ireland with my aunt, uncle and little cousins Darcy and Gael. I didn't feel like home, but The Collins had felt like hell after Mel left…

I went to school, did most of my homework, sport or just hung or with a friend or two. I didn't do much. My life was empty, meaningless. I wondered if Mel felt the same. Did she have fun? Have friends? Did she date? Guys probably asked her out all the time…Did she think about the dance? Did she think about me? Well she had, until she stopped calling me about three weeks ago…

I picked up my phone and looked through my photo album. I had five pictures of Mel. One from when we were six, a picture from the day she fell asleep in my car, one from the day we had lunch, a group picture with Kathy, Jessica and Shirly and one with her father… She was SO beautiful.. and I had lost her forever.

**Mel's POV**

7:45 Am – I'm sitting in my own car, in Denver, driving to school. The rain is poring down and the road is filled with teenagers trying to cross the road without getting hit by a car or get to soaked before school. Parents trying to bring children to school or arrive at work on time. Suddenly a familiar guy runs out in front of me. I honk and pull the window down.

"HEY! JUMP IN! "

Derek jumps in. His hair is wet and so is his pants.  
"Thanks a lot. I didn't know you had your own car? "

"Neither did I - Until this morning. " I said and turned up the heat.

Derek turned on the music. He looked at me when he heard the sad song.

"Jesus Mel you're dark. " He changed the channel to something extremely happy. Almost too much.

Derek and I started to hang out almost everyday. He had a group of close friends – however we only ate with them. The only one we hung out with outside school was AJ. We often went to my place, I had the biggest house and only one sibling to ruin everything. Which Shane almost never did. He was such a sweetheart with the boys – I think he liked the ideas of brothers. We played PlayStation in the living room, picked up Shane from kindergarten and walked with Monty. We often hung out on the local dinner in the evening or did our homework with Diamond in the kitchen or in my room.

"I've never seen any siblings like you and Shane – you look so much alike even with the 15 years between you. I mean – it's freaky really. " Derek said as we walked Monty through the park. I push the pram with Shane in it. He was sleeping.

"I know. It's weird right? "

"Sure he ain't yours? " AJ joke and threw a ball to Monty who ran like a crazy to catch it.

"Pretty sure. Only know him for a few months. "

Later that day I was reading a book and Monty was sleeping with his head in my lap. Shane was playing on my bedroom floor and we were waiting for Diamond and Trace to get home.

"Tell me, how is it when your life gets turned upside down? " AJ asks from my bed. Derek had to leave early – he has a job in the local movie theater. I close the book and look at AJ. He had messy brown hair and big blue eyes. He is just as tall as me and is pretty broad over his shoulders. He is good looking, girls don't throw themselves at him, but they stare.. a lot.

"Well it's weird. I mean. I was an orphan just half a year ago – and now I'm a Benedict. I have a family, a baby brother and in a few years I will probably have like six brothers and sisters and about 40 cousins. " AJ grinned. "I had all of my friends and family in Texas at the orphanage… My parents, my roommate, my friends and then this guy of course. But now I have no one – from there. Now I have my father, his family, his wife, my baby brother and you guys. Which is lovely – however not the same. In a nice way though. " AJ smiles and then continues reading his book.

"You know what, Mel? " AJ says two weeks later. Derek is dating some little blonde girl and haven't had more than 2 days a week for us – that meant that AJ and I had gotten really close.

"No. " I say and look up from my homework. Shane and Diamond is at some babything and my father is working with one-three year old cold cases today and probably the next two months.

"You're my best friend. Of course Derek too. " I smile at AJ.

"You're mine too. " except for Lorcan.

"And I love you – so will you please stop being sad? "

"What? "

"You're sad 50% of the time…and I hate that. Bacause when you're happy? You're probably the nicest, most beautiful and funniest person I've ever met. Really, I love you so f... much – and I hate seeing you sad. " I got off my chair and hugged him.

"I love you too, AJ. I promise I will try.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think about Mel's friends? Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Mel's POV **

Will, AJ, Derek and I went down for pizza. It was Friday night and usually Will and I hung out on Fridays. Derek's girl wasn't home tonight and for once in a month we were all together.

Will bought the pizza and we sat down in the dinner. "I buying a beer – what do you guys want? "

As he bought our drinks, Derek texted his girlfriend – Ashley Roos - and AJ was playing with his pizza.

We left the dinner at ten, AJ and Derek went to a party with Ashley Roos. I went to Will's. He is finishing college this year and lives in an apartment with one of his friends – Dylan. He didn't live with Zed because Zed and Sky lived in New York – where they went to college. Sky had a stipendium and Zed had had to work really hard to get into a college there – however they were fine now. Xav and Crystal lives only two minutes away from them. Yves and Phee live in Californian and then there are the rest of the brothers Vick, his soulfinder and Uri live together for now.

"Wanna watch a movie? " I nod and make popcorn.

"Dylan home? " I ask.

"In an hour or so the boy will be. "

"Cool. "

We watched an old movie and ate A LOT of popcorn. Will promised to drive me home if I stay and watch another. Dylan wasn't home yet. However it was Friday and he could be partying or at his girlfriends place.

"So, Lorcan? " Will suddenly said as we were making tacos.

"How did you know? "

"It's not hard to see that you're unhappy? What is his last name? "

"Lorcan Calwall… He probably lives with his aunt and uncle in Dublin. "

"Two secs. "

Two minutes later, Will showed me a picture. Messy blonde hair, big brown eyes and a soft smile. Oh god I missed him.

"It's him. "

"Oh look how close your birthdays are. " Will says.

"Oh god.. " I whisper. Lorcan had been right. I was so sure. "He is… my soulfinder. " I whisper. "I'm sure. "

**Lorcan's POV**

"LORCAN! " My aunt, Ava, yelled from downstairs. I've lived here for almost 3 months.

My life had been turned upside down. I had left the Collins only a week after Mel left. I hadn't spoken to anyone from my old life – not even the love of that life. The love of all of my lives. Because I was an a**. Mel had been harsh too – however that was just Mel. I mean she had been abandoned at the age of 5 seconds and later on moved to Texas and never really made a home. Not before now I guess.

God, I loved her so much. The way she always made jokes, even when she was mean and the joke hurt a little, I still loved her. So much. I loved her weird hair and her big greenish eyes. I loved that she wasn't one of those tiny girls. I loved her sassy moments but most of all I loved when she was with me.

I went downstairs to where my two little cousins and very pregnant aunt were.  
"I need you to drive me to the hospital." my aunt demanded.

"Oh my god. We are having a baby aren't we?" I panicked.

My uncle arrived at the hospital at noon. I was playing with my little cousins.

"DADDY! "

"Darcy! Gael! Where is your mother? " He kisses the girls and asks them a question he already knows the answer to. He leaves us shortly after – not even thanking me for getting my aunt here safely. I know I only paid a cab and looked out for the girls for an hour and a half.

"Daddy doesn't like you Lorcan. Why? " Darcy, 7, asks me. She looks up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"No, I'm not his son. I'm his brother's son. "

"You're our cousin. " Gael, five, said without taking her eyes off of her LEGO castle.

"Yeah but I'm not your father's son. "

"I love you Lorcan. You're nice. " Darcy says and hugs me.

"And I like Melodia! " Gael smiles as she puts a flag on her castle.

"Gael, how do you know her name? "

"Mom and Daddy talks about her all the time. Melodia Bendit. "

"Benedict." I corrected.

"Yes Bendit." She's trying at least.

Five hours later, Gael was sleeping and Darcy was very bored so she started playing with my hair – which now is put in 4 different hairbands.

"You're gonna look really nice Lorcan. " Darcy says. "The baby is going to love you. "

**First of December - **

**Mel's POV **

I remember the first of December. The best month of the year. We were all at the Benedict's house. Even Uriel is home! Alone but he is home.

There are only 5 bedroom and one of them is Karla and Saul's bedroom. Diamond, My father and Shane hae their own room, Uri shares the living room with Will. Sky, Phee, Crystal and I sleep in one of the rooms. Xav, Yves and Zed sleeps in Zed's old room and Vick and his soulfinder Poppy sleeps in Yves old room.

"Get up! We are making breakfast!" Karla shouts.

Sky, Poppy and I are making panecakes. Phee, Crystal and Diamond are making waffels, Will and Uri are making eggs, Vick and Trace are looking at cases – as always and Xav and Zed are fooling around. The breakfast is ready on 20 minutes and it's huge.

"So how did you sleep Mel? It's your first year home, how is it? " Sauls asks me.

"It's amazing. Weird – but in a good way. " I say, and acutally mean it. "What about you Popp, it's your first year here as well right? " She nods and smiles – she doesn't really speak much.

"So I've got all of my children. " Karla says.

"You didn't have to. " Sky says as she starts to open her present from Karla.

"Of course I did! " Karla said. The gifts were probably going to be awful. Karla never had a girl and even though Sky had been a part of this family for 3 years, Phee 2 and a half, and Crystal and Diamond 2 – Karla knew nothing about girls. Really. Nothing.

Trace got something for the kitchen – my dad had been learning to cook for the past 2 years. It was going really well actually. Diamond got some body oil, Shane got a teddy, Sky got tickets to a musical, Phee and Yves got money for a new couch – Yves had burned it in a fight. Actually pretty funny story. Xav got money for medical books and Crystal got one-year of Vogue. (That girl didn't read anything but Vogue). Will got new sports wear, Uri got money for a ticket to Africa, Vick got money for a knew apartment, Popp got a lot of pencils and paint – she loves art and I got a pair of skis.

"Seriously? " I ask.

"I'll teach you tomorrow. " Will says.

**December 2nd. **

I was going skiing today. Will was teaching me, Xav was teaching Crystal, Zed and Sky were in the ski lift and the rest were skiing or Christmas shopping. Two and an half hours later I could ski. And I'm actually really good at it.

"See! You really are a Benedict! " Will laughs as we run the hills.

"Look at me, I look just like you guys. "

"Mostly like your father though – and eyes from Lisa. " I stop.

"Did you know her? " I ask him. Will stopped and turned around.

"We all did. She wasn't his soulfinder, we knew that, they knew that – however they really loved each other. " Will sat down in the snow and I sat down next to him, removing our skies.

"None of you guys knew about me? "

"She met her soulfinder. " Will says.

"What? " I ask. My mother met her soulfinder, knew him for what? 10 years? "She broke his heart, didn't she? My dad's? "

"Yes, she did. But he never knew about you." As we walked towards the car, I couldn't help but think about my mother. Lisa Noel had met her soulfinder, given me up and lost everything in just 10 years.

Did her soulfinder know about me? He had to! I mean she couldn't hide me forever? They must have been apart for a least 4-5 months – which they probably weren't. He knew about me and I wanted him to know that I knew about him.

* * *

**AN: I'm very happy with the story and I now know how I want to end it. Enjoy the ride... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Mel's POV**

It's almost March and the snow is still deep enough for skiing. I'm so happy that Will taught me at Christmas. I put my skis in my closet and went downstairs. Diamond and Shane is still at Karla and Saul's place. So it's only my dad and I tonight.

Whilst he's cooking, I start doing my Spanish homework. I have to write and essay about myself – so it's pretty easy and was soon done in almost 15 minutes.

"So Dad? I was wondering if I could ask you something? "

"Sure Mel. " He gave me a bowl of sup and a piece of bread.

"My mother found her soulfinder What was his name?"

"How did you know – Will told you. "

"Yeah he did. And I though that he knew about me… I mean she was pregnant with your child – and with him. He probably knew that. And he probably knew my mother in another way than you did."

"If you want to know anything about her, you can ask me. "

"I want to find him. I need to know. "

"No. Melodia, it's not happening. "

The next ten minutes we say nothing.

"Can I borrow your computer – mine is upstairs and I have a printer job? "

"Sure, but be fast. I have work. "

Later that night, Trace fell asleep on the couch, the snow was falling… not much but it was beautiful and ice cold! I snuck downstairs. My fathers computer is on the kitchen table. I open it up. Code, f***. I start writing: Diamond? No. Shane? No. 120713. No. Melodia. No. 120713Meldoia - _BINGO!_  
I'm in. I log onto the net – same code with his name as username, stupid for a police officer. But again I was his daughter – and I knew all off his secrets, apparently ALL of them now.

I typed in 'Lisa Noel' into the field for search. A picture of a blonde woman with big green eyes appeared on the screen. She didn't look around 20… she looked 30. She didn't look dead.

**Lisa Noel (Adams)**

**D.O.B: 01-02-1983**

**Female**

**5ft**

**Married – David (Noel) Adams**

**Colorado, Longmont – Address**

**Children – 4 (+1)**

**\- Earlier cases MELODIA NOEL BENEDICT**

What? My mom was dead? The Collins said that she was dead! Grandma said that she was dead. I hit the print bottom. And then I hit the "Married" bottom. A picture of a 32 year old man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

**David (Noel) Adams**

**D.O.B: 25-01-1983**

**Male**

**5ft 7**

**Married – Lisa Noel (Adams)**

**Colorado, Longmont – Address**

**Children – 4**

I hit the print bottom and print the address too. I hit "back" and hit the "Earlier cases".

**Melodia Noel Benedict**

**D.O.B: 01-08- 1998**

**Female**

**6ft**

**Colorado, Denver - Address**

**Early History –**

**Work –**

**I print it out my "Early History"**

**Mother (Lisa Noel) couldn't keep her, (Meldoia N. Benedict) because of her father, the grandfather of Melodia N Benedict – Elliot Noel.**

That's all there is?!

I hit the name "Elliot Noel"

**Elliot Noel**

**D.O.B: 03-12-1959**

**Male**

**6ft 1**

**Unknown**

**History –**

I run my eyes down his early history – only reading the headlines.

_Criminal, Threat to the net_  
_fighting the net since 1970._  
_Soulfinder died in fire._  
_7 children, one daughter – one granddaughter_

For the last time, I hit print and delete my traces. Dad wont even know I used it, because I used it earlier and he forgot all about his work as soon as Diamond came home all sad. I was a f*** genius. I took all of the papers and went upstairs. I grabbed a pair of black pants, 20 dollars, a sweater, a jacket and my winter boots. I take a picture of the address to my mother and hide the papers between my PJ's. The underwear will be the first place they will look – if I'm not back in a couple of days - or perhaps hours.

I left the house at 1 O'clock in the night. I jumped through the snow and ran as fast as I could. I knocked on AJ's bedroom window at half past 1. He opened it after 5 minutes.

"What the f*** Mel? What are you doing here? "

"I need to borrow your car, like right now. "

**Alto's POV **

I turned around. My roommates were sleeping. Harry was snoring like a dog and Sophus was laying on his back with his mouth open – disgusting. I tried to close my eyes again and sleep, but I couldn't. After the talk with the student consular earlier I couldn't get my early history out of my head. What I didn't get was, where was my other half? The other half I was missing to be whole. My entire world? Where were they?  
I left our room and went downstairs to grab a cold bottle of water from the homework rooms fridge. I sat on one of the chairs and rubbed my face with my hands. I didn't get any of this. I probably never would, cause I would be a prisoner here the rest of my life. I would have no choice but to stay – for my own safety of course.

* * *

**AN: I know, that none of you know Alto yet. I can't tell you much about him yet, however he will be important and so will Elliot Noel. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Mel's POV**

I turned up the heat and hit the road. Longmont wasn't that far away.

I stopped the car outside the house. It was almost 2 thirty in the morning - or perhaps night? - and it was snowing, and dark. The house however wasn't dark. The televison was on and I could see her sit on the couch, with a child in her arms.

I got out of the car, locked it – cause it wasn't mine. I went up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it. " a soft voice asked.

"Melodia Benedict. "

The door opens and she looks around. Suddenly she pulls me in.

"What? How did you find me? "

"Well for one who is hiding, you're really bad at it. " I said and looked around. I started walking around, looking in drawers and looking out of the windows. It was almost completely dark outside, only the dim street lights were on. The snow was going to be deep in a couple of hours. She looked confused. "I mean, you didn't even care to change your name, almost like you wanted to be found. " I turned around and faced her.

The child. A boy, in her arms looked around 3 years I would say was sleeping.  
"No, I'm not hiding – not really." she sighed

"What do you mean? " I ask. She sits down.

"Sit down Melodia."

"No. Answer. " I say with an icy voice. "If you aren't hiding, why did the Collins then tell me that you were dead? "

"So you wouldn't look for me. " She said and put the child on the couch. "Tea? "

"Sure. " I say and follow her into the kitchen. She is a lot smaller than I am and looks nothing like I had pictured her. I know, I had seen old pictures of her – but she had been 16 years old. Now she was 32 – almost 33 and she had changed a lot. Her blonde hair was still curly and her eyes were still green – but her face was… different. I mean older yeah, but different as in worried and filled with guilt and regret even when she didn't look at me.

"You know, you look so much like him – "

"Cut the crap and tell me, why you pretended to be dead. "

"Okay okay… - It's hard to explain really I don't know where to begin. "

"The freaking beginning would be great Lisa. Tell me about Elliot Noel. " She looked surprised and sbocked that I know about him.

"He is my father. He is… you might already know. He is very much against the Net. He hates the idea of savants hiding. He hates the Benedicts. "

"So that's part of the reason why you stopped seeing my father? "

"You're calling him your father? " She says, perhaps because I called her Lisa and not Mumm. "Sorry, I just – " She starts and then cuts herself off. "No, I told my father, your grandfather, that I wouldn't stop seeing Trace until one of us found our soulfinder. So my father found David, with the help from an Italian woman. "

"Contessaen. " I say.

"Who? "

"The Italian woman, Contessaen – she hates the Net as well. "

"Oh, I didn't know that you knew that much about the Net? "

"HA! Are you kidding me? I've been working my a** off for them since I was 6 years old. And I've spent a lot of time with Crystal Brook, so I know the story from Italy. "

"Well, she found David – and I did what I had promised. " She hands me a mug of tea. I sit down at the table with her. "Only a few weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant with you. I didn't tell Trace, for his own safety. And yours. David and I travelled a lot the next 7-8 months and when you were finally born, after hiding from my father in almost a year, I gave you up for adoption. I knew, that if my father found you, he would know that you were Trace's and he would use you to hurt him, the rest of the Benedict's and the Net. I couldn't do that, the Benedict's had been so nice to me, taking me in even though my father was their biggest enemy at the time. I mean Trace, Vick and Uriel weren't even adults yet – Zed was only 3 years old! I gave you up and went straight to the Net and told them were my father was. "

"But they didn't catch him? "

"No, they didn't. I see him once a year – he just turns up and leaves a few hours later – never enough for the Net to catch him. "

"What about the other children? "

"No, he wouldn't hurt them. They are Davids and David are useless to him. He hates the Net, but he wouldn't touch my happiness. Unless it was Trace's daughter. "

"Your father is an animal. " I say. Lisa nods.

We drink our tea and none of us says a thing. I can hear the little boy in the living room, making sleeping sounds and sucking his thump.

"How did you get here? " Lisa asks me.

"I live in Denver now, with Trace. "

"But I – "

"I met him shortly after my birthday – I've lived with them for about 5 moths now. " I say and drink the rest of my honey tea.

"It's late Mel, does your father know that you're here? "

"No, I didn't tell him. He probably doesn't even know that you're alive. "

"Probably not. " She says. I will make the bed in the guestroom ok? "

"Okay…"

"We will call your father tomorrow. " she said and I nodded.

**Alto's POV **

"Mommy? " I said. "Mommy!" I yelled.

The blonde women hit me across my little face. It left a burning feeling all over my face and she hit me again when a tear ran across my cheek.

"What have I said? DON'T call me mommy! I'm not your freaking mommy! " Her hand hits my father for the third time.

"I'm hungry. " I whisper.

"There is no food! " She hits me on my arm and I fall to the floor. It's ice cold, we couldn't afford to heat the house. "Get out of here! " The women hit my stomach and kicks me. I cry but hurry up and into the room I share with 5 other foster children.

I shake off the memory of my first foster home and look at my homework. It's French and I am not even close to finishing it. It's due in tomorrow and I can't pull myself together and finally get it done. Ugh I hate french.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Mel's POV**

I woke up when I heard 4 little voices close to my face.

"Is she dead? " - "No she can't be dead. " - "Silly, she's just sleeping. " - "Her hair is funny. " - "That's not polite!" the voices continued fighting and I opened up my eyes. Four little boys were standing in front of me. I sat up.

"Argh! She is awake! "

"Run! " one of the boys yell. But he is the only one who runs. "MUM, SHE IS UP! " he screams inside the kitchen.

I look at the little boys. They all had pale skin, big green eyes and a shade of blonde hair. The oldest must have been around six or seven years old and the youngest was the 3-year-old couch-sleeper. Then there is one around 5. Lisa walks in with 'the run away', he is defiantly the twin brother of the oldest. Twin, run away, couch sleeper and 5. They were my little brothers.

"Good morning. Lets go downstairs and eat. " I followed the children and Lisa downstairs.

A man with brownish hair and blue eyes where sitting at the table. David.

"Hello Melodia. I'm David. " he says and shakes my hand.

"Hi. " I say and sit down. The boys sit down around me, they don't – even for a second – take their eyes off me.

"So boys, this is Melodia – she's your big sister. "

"WOW! We have a sister? I've always wanted a sister! " One of the twins burst out – he is surprisingly happy.

"Melodia, this is Jazz, " The youngest smiles, as the Lisa starts introducing them. "Lyric, " The middle one smiles and waves at me, "Euphony " run away smiles "And Rhapsody" the last twin smiles at me.

"You named us all after musical things? " I ask. David grins

"Yeah, and we are already running out of boys names. Lisa is pregnant, and we are praying for it to be a Harmony or Symphony. " I grin.

"And what then? I mean you are still missing one or two names? " I say.

"Then we must be very creative. " Lisa says.

"So I think you need to call your father. " David says. " Do you have a phone or...? "

"Yeah I do. I'll call him right away. "

I called Diamond instead. That was probably safer. She picked up just seconds after it rang.

"Melodia is that you? "

"Yeah, it's me. "

"That god! We thought– doesn't matter. Where are you? "

"Longmont, it's a long story. But I'll be home soon. I promise. "

"You're suppose to be at school, your father is very worried and angry. " She sounded just like a mother. Jesus she did a good job. "He is talking to the Net now – trying to find you. You didn't you pick up your phone. "

"It was dead. "

"Never do this again OK? "

"OK. I'll be home before lunch. "

"Good. And Mel? "

"Yaah? "

"I mean it, we don't want you to get hurt. I'm very angry with you too. "

"I'm sorry. "

After hanging up, I went back to the kitchen. Lisa gets me a plate and we start eating breakfast.

"What did he say? "

"I didn't call him. I called my mu…. His wife. " I say. Lisa almost looks hurt as I called Diamond my mother.

"How long have they been married? " David asks.

"Ahm 3 years – they have a son together. Shane. "

"So you have 5 little brothers, " the twin named Euphony asks me.

"Yes I do. "

"Do you have any big brothers? " Lisa looks away and continue her breakfast.

"No, but I have six uncles on my father's side. "

"That's a big family. We have six uncles too – they only visit once a year. " Rhapsody says.

"Yes I've heard."

"They are not nice. " Lyric says. "Are your uncles nice? "

"Very nice. Will is my favourite. But you can't tell him. " Lyric shh me and grins with the others.

As I wash the dishes with David, Lisa washed the boys and got them dressed. They ran around the house like they just ate 100 pounds of sugar. Those boys must drive David and Lisa crazy sometimes – I thought to myself.

"You're good with kids. " David says as we finish.

"I look a lot after my little brother and have lived for 10 years at The Collins – you know the huge savant children's home in Texas. "

"I know. I lived there most of my life too. "

"You did? " Suddenly David became so much more than just Lisa's soulfinder.

"Yes, I was actually the one who called them about you. You have been to many foster homes and the children's home at Denver didn't fit you very well. After that Lisa faked her death or whatever we should call it – to make sure you were safe. "

"Thanks. It was amazing there. "

"Why did you move? "

"My father ask me to move here with him. " I say and put the last plate away. "And I'm happy I did. However I miss it. "

"When I was there, 4 savants found their soulfinder, at the Collins – children who had lost everything but found each other. "

"I've heard the stories – It happens more than people think it does. It has happened 6 times. " I say. "We have their wedding pictures in what we call "THE GREAT HALLWAY" – you might remember the hallway that leads to the cafeteria. "

"Yes I do. We donate a little every year. Not much, but we do what we can. "

"When I grow up, I want to donate too. Actually I have this dream of a college. Most of them can't afford college and the NET only pays for their spys and so. So I want to make a program that pays for their education. Not sure how yet, but I'm sure my family – the Benedict's- will help me. "

"And the Noel Adams will too. " Lisa says and kisses David on his cheek. My stomach hurts. I miss Lorcan so much. Being around so many soulfinders all the time only made it worse.

* * *

**AN: So thankful for the help xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx **

**Please let me know what you guys think **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Mel's POV**

David drove AJ's car and Lisa drove the boys in their own car. AJ got his car at 11pm and at 11:10 we arrived at my house. My uncles Vick and Will were standing in the living room. As soon as they saw a car they all ran outside. Diamond had Shane in her arms. Karla and Saul was here as well. Great.

I jump out of the car and hug my father first. He is angry, but also relieved.

"I'm so sorry. I just had to. " I turn around and show him why. Lisa and David steps out of the car – with the boys. "Dad, this is Lisa, her husband David and this is Jazz, Lyric, Euphony and Rhapsody. They are the Noel Adams."

Inside the livingroom no one says a thing, not even Karla who always could find a thing to say. Suddenly someone pulls on my arm. Euphony.

"Is that Shane? " He asks and points at Shane in Diamond's arms.

"Yes it is. "

"He is smaller than Jazz – is he a baby? "

"Yes he is. " I say.

"Can I hold him? I wasn't old enough to hold Jazz, Mommie said. " I look at Diamond. She smiles.

"Sure, sit down here. " Euphony runs to the couch and jumped on. "Very careful. He is heavy. " The rest of my little brothers join Euphony in the couch and look at Shane.

Everyone turns around and look at me, everyone expect the boys.

"This is… " Karla begins.

"Not what I though you would be doing in the middle of the night. " Will continues. "I honestly though you had run off with Lorcan. "

Suddenly all four of my parents turn around and look at me.

"Lorcan who? " – "You've been planning to run away with Lorcan? " – "Do you have any idea of how far away Ireland is? " – "Ireland? " – "Is he a boyfriend?" – "I told you not to – "

"Shut up! " I yell. "Please shut up, OK? " The boys look at us for half a second before returning to their own little world with Shane.

"Sorry honey. " Diamond says and kisses my forehead. "We are sorry. "

After telling everyone what Lisa had told me, about me, Elliot and what the net can't do – Will breaks the silence.

"So you have been pretending to be dead, for 10 years, to hide Mel and make sure Elliot Noel didn't find her and ruined our family? "

"Yes... David was the one who send Melodia to The Collins – he has been there too. " I hear Will mumble: "Oh how nice. " Very ironic. I'm too far away to hit him, but he feels my eyes kill him and nod - a silence promise to behave.

"Why didn't you just give her to us? " Trace asks.

"It was to dangerous. Elliot had all eyes on you. The past 10 years he hadn't – he had huge eyes on the Calwall family and the Hanson family too – not after he killed half of the Calwall's but – " I didn't listen anymore.

"Calwall – as in the Irish family Calwall? "

"Yes and a couple of other EU families, but mostly the Calwall. The last time I talked to him – 2 months ago - he was talking about the son of the dead Calwall – the brother doesn't involve himself in the net anymore. My father doesn't care about him. "

"Dad?" I say. My father jump out of his seat and run to the phone. Vick does the same.

"What's happening? " David asks Diamond.

"Lorcan Calwall – the last of the Cawalls - is Melodia's friend. " Diamond says.

"Soulfinder. " I correct without thinking.

"What? Are you sure? " Lisa asks me. Her face is pure fear.

"Never spoken to him, telepathic if that is what you're talking about – but yes I'm sure Lisa. " I say. "If your father kills him – I'm going to hunt him down and kill him, and I don't give a shit about how you're gonna feel about it. " And then I'm going to kill myself.

"Honey if he knew – " she starts.

"He can't know. " David says. "Never. Can your uncles get Lorcan to a safe place? "

**Alto's POV**

"I'm sorry Alto, I can't give you that information." Mr. Woodly said.

"What? If you told me, I would be out of here? I wouldn't be your problem anymore. " I said to the man handling my case. God he was awful.

"That is not how it works, and I don't consider you a problem. " Sure you do.

"I could easily become a god damn problem. " I mumbled.

"Now, you've only been at NSBS for two years, you have two more fine years to go. "

"2 and a half years… "

"1,5 year to go – I'm sorry. "

"Sure you are. They all are. I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that. Well fuck you, I don't want to hear about your sorry ass. " I said almost yelled over the desk.

"I'll see you next month Alto. " he calmly said as he closed my file and put it in his desk, with a lock on.

"If I don't commit suicide... or randomly gets hit by a bus or a train perhaps. " Which I really felt like. Given up didn't sound so bad.

"Bye, close the door. " Ass.

**Lorcan's POV**

After saying goodbye to Darcy, Gael and their little sister – who had done nothing but screaming since the day she was born – I sat down on my bed. The room was a little small for three boys – two f them lived in a giant mess, and then me. Who barely lived? I started unpacking, filling up closet, desk, drawers under my bed and shelves above our shared desk. i felt like crying, I felt like screaming but most of all I just felt like running away. But the only place I wanted was to go, was Denver and I had no idea how to get there.

I was alone; neither of my two roommates were here. However, that didn't really matter, I didn't mind being alone. I had a lot on my mind and I was probably not fun being around. Actually I know I wasn't.

The past 6 months I had been a pain, a rat and it surprised me that the Net even wanted me such a fancy place like this. I had ben arrested, twice, I drank too much and smoked even more. Well not anymore cause now, I really had no reason too. Or chance for that matter. I had lost absolutely everything now and Mel wouldn't be able to contact me or leave messages anymore – they had taken away my phone. She would have been so disappointed in me. I missed her anyway. I wouldn't mind her yelling at me right now, pushing me in the chest with her finger and using her very colourful phrases. Actually, that would be perfect.

My aunt and uncle had sent me to NSBS – better know as Newbury Savant Boarding School. They had got one call from an FBI agent and suddenly I had to get out of their house. I had had one day to pack all of my things and get on a flight.

I continued unpacking my things, wondering why they hadn't sent me back to the Collins. Perhaps they wanted to visit me once in a while? As I finish my suitcase – with everything I owned - I still couldn't figure out why my uncle had done this. My aunt had been there worried since the call, and my uncle hadn't said a word to me. He used to say good morning, goodnight and so – not one word. I remembered the talk I had with a friend of mine yesterday after school;

"So your aunt and uncle are sending you to a boarding school in Britain? " Conall asked me.

"Yes, tomorrow. "

"Why? "

"If I knew, I probably wouldn't be here with you. " I said.

"Nah probably not. " He said and stubbed out his cigarette. "Come on, it's on me. " He said and pointed at the pub behind us. He was the craziest friend I had here in Dublin, his father owned 2 pubs in Dublin and a store too. Which made it very easy for us to get off-track often.

My head hurt from yesterday, I had been home at 4 in the morning – drunk, mad and tired. My uncle had been up, but he hadn't said a word to me as I went to bed and fell asleep with my disgusting and smelly clothes on. In a couple of months, I would be 17 – I was way to young to be depressed and drunk.

I closed the door to my room and went down stairs. I needed water. I drank the whole glass before realizing that I wasn't alone in the kitchen. A broad-shouldered guy was standing behind me.

"Hello newbee. " He said. His accent was Scottish.

"Hey. " I said and took another glass of water. "I am Lorcan Calwall. "

"Great – I'm Neil Nichol. " He says and takes of his hat. Redhead, of course. Nail was the biggest cliché right? "I'm actually your new roommate – with Cooper. "

"I just took the empty bed – I hope that's OK? "

"Sure, it's yours anyway. Well school is almost over, would you like to join us for tea? "

"Tea? " I ask.

"Yes, English tea – you're Irish you must know. "

"Sorry, I've lived in Texas for more than 10 years. " I say and follow him through the boy's dorm and into the main building and the cafeteria.

"As Cooper would say; Awesome dude - Cooper is from America too. Can't remember where. "

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the very colorful words Alto and Mel are using in this chapter, and sorry for keeping you in the dark with both the Lorcan/Mel-soulfinder-stuff until now and sorry for continuing keeping you in the dark about Alto. **

**Please review**

**For those who doesn't know how the name Alto is pronounced it's Aa-ltuw **


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all, I'm terribly sorry for letting you guys wait this long, for a chapter which had already been written. School just started again and this year is different from the past couple of years...It's harder and everything new for me..**

**Chapter 21**

**Mel's POV**

"Lorcan is at NSBS now. He is safe. " My father says. I trust my father, however this is my future. My soulfinder – the love of my life, and any other life. I will not take any changes with him. Not with us.

"Are you sure? " I ask and look around the table. Lisa and the children has been here two days, we are actually getting along really well – with all of us.

David had been cooking with Trace. Lisa and Diamond had been talking about Lisa's pregnancy and little Shane.

"I want to go. " I said as my father hung up on the NSBS.

"What? " he said and everyone looks at me.

"I want to go. I'm going to NBSB. "

**Days later - Trace's POV**

Melodia doesn't sleep, she doesn't speak – she does nothing for two days. Diamond can't get her to talk, Will can't, Karla can't – god I even can't.

"We have no choice. " I say. "She wants to make sure he is safe. "

"He is safe. "

"But what if Elliot Noel finds him – and her next too? " Will ask. Lisa looked concerned. They have been home twice and nothing had seemed out of place. Elliot probably didn't know about Mel, god forbid he ever did.

"I think we should send her away. " she says.

"Even if you had a say in this – which you don't – you opinion wouldn't matter. Mel is going to do it if we don't help her. " I say and doesn't care how mean it was. I'm an adult, I'm her father and Lisa left her! Ruined 16 years I could have had with her.

"Then we send her away. " David says. "If Lorcan is safe, Melodia should be too. " They called her Melodia – she hates that. But I didn't say anything because of Diamond's hand on my back. She knew how I felt. She was Mel's mother, not Lisa.

**Lorcan's POV**

It's been 3 days and so far nothing has happened. I'm pissed at everyone here except Neil, Cooper, Wilma and Christelle. Cooper is from New Jersey, Neil from some little Scottish city, Wilma is from Norway. I think Christelle is French.

"I heard there is a new girl coming tomorrow. " Cooper says. There were 400 students here, 200 between the ages of 12 and 14 and 200 between 15 and 18. 250 of the students are boys the rest being girls.

"One girl? " I ask.

"Our new roommate. I can't remember her name, but it's different. " Christelle says with her soft French accent.

"My new girlfriend. " Cooper continues dreaming as we eat our lunch. Wilma hits him on his arm as he starts making kissing sounds and the rest of us laugh.

In history class I sit one seat from Wilma and only three from Copper. I see them passing notes with a couple of other students. One of them turns around and looks at me. The others nod. It's about me. A blonde guy hands me a note. The note is little and curly but easy to read.

_Wanna know why you're here Calwall? -_ It says

Yes – I write and hand it back. The note ends up on a desk in front of a girl. Her hair is curly and big and her skin is darker than black coffee. At the end of class I walk to her desk.

"You know who made that call? " I ask her. She smiles at me, white teeth.

"Yes, I do. It's a gift really – working at the office I mean. " She smiles, like she made a funny joke. I bet half of the boys here adore her, maybe they even treat her like a god. She is good looking – smoking hot actually, however I'm not in the mood and she isn't Melodia, so it doesn't really matter. Does it?

"Who did? " I ask.

She got off her chair, smiles at me and leaves the classroom without a single word. I don't follow her, though she probably wants me to. That girl is bad news and she probably doesn't even know who called. She is going to tell me it was the FBI - which I know.

**Alto's POV**

The last teammate to join the basketball indoor field was Lorcan Calwall. He was a little taller than me, blonde, brown eyes and irish. He was in most of my classes, smart and without parents. That was basically what I knew about him. Oh yeah and he doesn't date – the girls who had been trying to flirt with him had been ignored or totally friend zoned – even the hot French girl Christelle Blaise. The girls who had asked him out had ended up with a; "No, I don't date," but girls were still obsessed with him. They just wouldn't give up, some watch him like hungry animals in our classes. He didn't even see them. Not that I dated a lot. But I've dated two girls from NSBS – not that it lasted more than 2 months each, I got bored. I'm a douche, I know.

"OK! NOW THAT WE ARE ALL HERE – 20 SUICIDE AND 50 PULL UPS." Coach screams.

"Too many fans? " I ask Lorcan as we run.

"Nah. "He says. He never says much. I guess something terrible happened or perhaps he is just not much of a talker.

"Guess what guys? " Emilio says as we run. "New girl tomorrow, American. " Evertime a new student arrives we know within one or two days. When it's a boy, it's nothing special, but girls – that's different.

"Cool, I'll bet 5 American dollars, that she is white with blonde hair and a pink purse. " Danij smiles. Lorcan grins, I think it's the first time he has done that.

"I'm in. " I say and smile at Emilio. Lorcan shake his head, he doesn't want in.

"What if she doesn't have a pink bag? " Daniij ask with his thick accent.

"I'll pay you 5 bucks anyway Emilio – if she is white and blonde. " Emilio looks confident with his huge smile

* * *

**AN: NSBS (Newbury Savant boarding School) Lorcan, Alto and Mel? Huh who knows what will happen or who Alto really is? Please leave a review!**

**If you haven't checked out**

**Securing Soraya**

**Dark Illusions **

**The best of you **

**You're seriously missing out on some brilliant FF - (Only mention this because I'm reading them right now and they are amazing)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mel's POV

Before I left for NSBS I visited Vick. He seemed really sad. I entered without knocking- Vick knew I was coming.

"Hello!" I sang as I stepped out of my boots. The weather was horrible outside. It was the middle of March but it felt like January, however, Zed had said that we would be able to burn our boots and heavy coats and bring out the shorts soon enough. I had believed him, even though he was in New York City studying- or pretending to. He was probably right anyway and when Easter hit in three weeks the weather would be great and all of the Benedicts would be gathered under Karla and Saul's roof- just like the first of December and the twenty fourth and twenty fifth as well.

"Hey, Mel," Vick's voice cut through my rambling thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

I had only been alone on an airplane once before and it had felt nothing like this. I knew I was missing out on a lot at home. I was going to miss the moment Nadire left and I was going to miss Diamond's mother's visit. I wish I could have stayed, but I wanted to go at the same time. I needed to go.

NSBS was huge! It had a main building and 4 smaller building connected to each other with a bridge made of glass.

I was wearing my school uniform – a black, red and white skirt – which was suppose to end just above the knees, however mine was too short because of my height and ended two thirds down my thighs - , black shoes and a white shirt with NSBS written over the right chest. I only had one suitcase with me – Diamond and I packed it yesterday before the 'Goodbye dinner' with all of the Benedicts, their soulfinders and Lisa, David and the children.

I take a deep breath and enter my room. It's a lot bigger than I imagined a boarding school's room to be. There were three beds and only one of them was empty. There was one bed under the window in the right and one bed in the left and the last bed is against the wall on the other side of the room – all facing each other. There is a little drawer next to each bed and a very small closet inside the wall next to the drawer. Inside the closet are two shelves for books and a rod for hangers with clothes. In the other side of the room was a huge desk with one chair and a computer. Above the desk are bookshelves and next to the desk is a floor-to-sealing-mirror. The beds to the right are taken and I put my suitcase on the floor next to the bed in the left side.

I grab the bedding and make my bed. All beddings are black or white - mine are black today and next week when I have to wash it, I'll have to change into white. I put my three framed pictures on my drawer. The first is a picture of Shane and I. The next is a picture of my father, Diamond, Shane and me and the last is a picture of AJ and I. I couldn't fit the rest of my pictures in my suitcase…

I unpacked the rest of my things and in no time my space was filled up with my stuff. I looked on the other side of the room. The bed without the window was a mess. There were books inside the bed, a computer, headphones, a teddybear and clothes. The drawers under the bed were open and all the clean beddings were curled up inside them. The desk of drawers had open drawers and things were hanging out of the drawers. On top of the drawers was a mirror, make-up, nail polish, paper and more books stashed. The other bed looked more like mine. It had bedding one, closed drawers, three books on the drawer and four pictures too.

Behind the door was an open drawer – it was almost like 6 tiny rooms on the wall. Four of them were taken. It was easy to see who owed witch. Two of them were very messy. One with jackets and the other was filled with two or three pairs of shoes. The other was completely in system and everything had a spot. I put my extra pair of shoes on one of them and my sweater in the other. Above the open drawer we had 3 hooks and two of them were already taken – I put my jacket on the last. After unpacking I put my suitcase in my empty drawer under the bed.

I looked out of the window. On my right is the main building. 1/3 of it is also a part of the girls dorm and another 1/3 is part of the boys. The last 1/3 is for teachers, cafeteria and the headmaster's office. The main building is connected to both boys and girls building – however boys and girls aren't connected. There are 4 floors in the main, girls and boys dorm.

Half an hour later two girls enters the room. One of them is tall – not as tall as I am – and has pale skin, blue eyes and blonde curly hair. The other girl is smaller, has a darker skin – almost the colour as mine – big brown eyes and straight brown hair.

"Hello! " The darkest of the girls says with a French accent. "My name is Christelle Blaise– but you can call me Chris. " Her straight hair stops just above her elbows and spin around as she speaks.

"Hello, my name is Melodia – but Mel is fine. " I say. I look up and down at them and I feel like a stripper. My skirt is WAY too short. They are both wearing the uniform and it looks nothing like mine. I look disgusting in mine. They look almost cute or good.

"Hi. I'm Wilma Nielsen. " The blonde girl says, her hair is braided into a French braid and freckles cover her nose. They are both very beautiful.

"So tell us about yourself. " Chris says and sits on the messy bed. Wilma sits on the chair next to the desk.

"Ahm.. I'm American – "

"Oh god! I remember your name now! " Chris drops a book on the floor and doesn't even care to pick it up before walking closer.

"You're Melodia Benedict! " I notice her headband, it's black and red like the skirt. It's cute, but makes her look a little younger.

"Yeah, I am. " I say and sit on my bed.

"We only have a few famous names here. " Wilma says ands walk to her bed. She smiles at me. "Don't worry – you're only big news because you're a girl and a Benedict. But only for a week or two. " I nod. I really didn't want to be big news.

"What other names are here? " I ask.

"We have a Creek-Anderson, Blaise, Calwall, De Klerk, Noel, Valerio and many more, and now a Benedict too." Wilma said and pulled out a schedule. "This is yours. And your books are on the desk, right there. " She points at a pile of books – maybe ten. I take the schedule, thank her, and take the books. I put the books into my closet and my schedule too.

"Wait. " Chris says. She takes the schedule and puts it into some see through thing inside of the closet. "See. Now you can see it every morning. "

"Thanks. " I say and look at it. I close the closet.

"Well it's Monday – so how do you feel about reality shows? " Wilma asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Monday between 6 and 10 are there reality shows in the blue TV room. " Chris says.

"Blue? " I ask.

"Yes, " Wilma continue, "There is a blue TV room and a green. The room is really just white with grey couches and green or blue pillows and blankets – oh a huge painting, either blue or green. "

"Okay – sure. " I say.

"We have to eat in one hour, so what about we show you the garden? " Wilma says.

Sep 8"I can't. I have detention. I'll see you girls later. " And like that Christelle Blaise ran off.

Wilma showed me the yard between the buildings; there were benches and grass, trees and space for reading. She showed me the football field, the soccer field, the tennis field and all the other sport fields the school had.

"Do you play any sport?" She ask me.

"Football, I mean Soccer – the English. And basketball." I say. Wilma smiles.

"GREAT! I'm the captain of the girl's team." She smiles even bigger as we walk to the girl's locker room. It was in the basement of the girl's building; however, you can also enter from the outside. "Usually we use this door – but there is a door in the other end too – from the inside. " Wilma says and I follow her down the stairs. She opens one door and I close it after us. We are in some kind of entrance. There is one door on each side of us; one with "Coaches" on and one with "Toilet" on.

"So this is were all the female coaches are. The boys are allowed here, but can't enter the next door. " I follow her as we enter the locker room. Along the wall behind the bathroom is 15 baths and only a few feet away was the start of a line of lockers. "There are 200 lockers down here and 50 of them are unused. Some girls have more than one locker."

On each locker door is two names; the name of the sport and the last name of the owner of the locker. "This is mine." Wilma points at a locker. "And the rest is the teams."

I look around. At the end of the basement is a room with a closed door.  
"Oh that? " Wilma says. "That is were we have footballs, extra clothes – a lot of weird stuff."

"When are the try outs for the teams? " I ask.

"We will have to go to the Sport Master's office – right next to the Headmaster."

"What? " I say.

"You see, there is a guy controlling the school – the Headmaster. There is a guy controlling the sport – we call him Sport Master and there is a guy controlling all the classes and new students – oh and their secretary. "

"Oh okay. "

"We can go there now? We have time." Wilma says and leads me out of the locker room through the door inside.  
The Sport Master's office is next to the others and his office was filled with pictures of students winning competitions and pictures of his family. He was sitting with behind his computer and a big pile of paper.

"Hello Mr. Sport. " Wilma says causing him to look up.

"Hello Ms. Nielsen. " he says. "Ms. Benedict. "

"Hello Sir. I was wondering if I could try out for the girl's soccer team? " He smiles at me and then Wilma.

"Sure, tomorrow at practice. I'll tell Mr. Dunn. It's at 4. "

**Alto's POV**

"I saw the new girl today. " RJ says. Emilio, Danij, Lorcan and the rest of the team – including me turn to RJ. He is a tall white guy from Germany – no one is capable of pronounce his name – so he was RJ here.

"She is Hispanic. " He says.

Everyone seems pretty down. Almost every guy loved the American white girl-idea.

"She is still hot. I think, I'll ask her out next time I see her. " RJ says. I smile at him, pat him on the shoulder and we change into our training clothes. Lorcan enters the hall.

"White and blonde? " he asks as we run suicide.

"Nope. Hispanic. "

"5 dollars. " he smiles and hands his hand out. I'd won.

* * *

**Huge thank you to; Lilly hope holmes, charrrr, xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx and FindingSkyFan3. Without you I wouldn't be able to do this. Thanks for the help, inspiration and beta reading**

**I'm in the process of writing another FF about the Benedict's - I was wondering what you felt was missing in this story? Please review or PM me ;) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Mel's POV**

Dinner is soup and bread today. "You can't do anything but complain really," Kathy's voice says in my head, god I miss her so much. I'll have to call her sometime soon.

I put my arms around my body and follow the girls through the long hall of NSBS. Ugh. This place gives me the creeps. I honestly don't know how to explain it… these long grey halls with old paintings on the wall and long red carpets on the hard floor of stone. It's...creepy. Everything is like a huge castle, without any towers, exactly like I'd imagined a British boarding my entire childhood – slightly inspired by the cold halls of Hogwarts. But not as magical. Don't get me wrong, the gifts some of the savants had, they were magic. This place, however, wasn't any close to magic.

"You can sit with us." Chris says, her detention ended ten minutes ago, "Come on. The boys will love you." She says, almost like she means it. I barely know her, but I'm not stupid. She has been the famous girl and probably one of the most popular girls on the school – and now, here I am, a Benedict. Not that I'm prettier than her in anyway, she is a lot smaller than I'm, has a doll-like face and perfect straight hair. I'm too tall and my hair is too fizzy. She honestly has nothing to worry about. Besides I have a boyfriend, a soulfinder, and I'm not going to stay here any longer than I have to. As soon as Lorcan is safe, I'm leaving NSBS, I'm leaving Newbury, I'm leaving England.

I follow Wilma and Chris to a table with two boys. One of them has the same skin colour as coffee and the other is more pale than Wilma. The boys smile and we sit down. Wilma sits next to the dark skinned guy, I sit next to the pale and Chris sits down next to Wilma. It's weird being at NSBS, pretending to be here because I need to – not because my psycho grandfather might kill my soulfinder. It feels like everyone knows my secret...starring at me from each table, talking behind my back and whispering in the corners. However, that was just my name. Just the fact that I am Benedict, made me interesting.

"My name is Cooper." The boy with coffee skin says. "I'm American – New Jersey." I thought so. His accent is a huge tell. He probably doesn't even know, like I didn't know my accent was as strong as it is.

"I'm Mel." I say. "I'm American too."

"I'm Neil. Scottish." The pale one says. His hair is more read than blood and freckles cover all of his face. But he is handsome, in a weird way. I mean, not Lorcan or Hollywood handsome but cute.

"Where are you from?" Cooper asks me and takes a bite of his bread.

"I moved from Texas to Colorado a few months ago." I tell him without taking my eyes of my sup, it's tomato – Kathy would have died.

"NSBS has a lot of students from Texas." Neil says and smiles at me. "So what do you think of NSBS?"

"I don't know – I could ask you the same." I say and start eating my bread, Kathy would have yelled and perhaps she would have called the cops too. I can't help but smile behind my hand.

"It's cool. I like it here. Most people do." He says, in short little sentences, making me think, he is nervous. The girls start talking about school, sport and boys – all subjects I once talked about all the time, with Shirley, Kathy and Jessica.

"What are you going to do in you spare time here?" Cooper asks me. We have spare time? Except fighting my evil grandfather, I would probably stalk my soulfinder… who doesn't know a thing. I snap out of my sarcastic dream and ask;

"You have to do something?"

"You have to join a sport or a club." Chris says. "I joined art." No surprise here. Messy, French artist as a roommate, cliché.

"I'm in football, Neil is in music and Wilma is in soccer…" Copper says.

"I'm thinking about joining soccer – but music sounds good too."

"You can join both. Music is only in the evening and football is between 4 and 5:30 every other day." Wilma says and smiles at me.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"What do you play?" Neil asks me.

"The guitar, piano and drums. I sing too."

"You could probably be a part of my band." Neil says.

"I'll try music and then we can take a look at that band think later on – OK?"

I wasn't here for being a part of a band, playing soccer or learning. I was here to protect Lorcan and I was probably not staying more than a few months.

"I wish you had skiing." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"England can't offer that. You ski?" Neil smiles.

"All of my family on my fathers side are on either skis or snowboards." I say.

"And you?" Wilma asks. "I ski too."

"I do both. I master it all – my uncles are pretty jealous of me." I smile and remember Zed's face. "However I suck at ice-skating." Zed skis well but not as well as me and he is a shark on snowboard – but I'm just as good. Not as good as Xav in skiing but with a little luck –and cheating – I could beat him.

"Sounds like you have a close relationship with your family." Chris says.

"Yeah, I was adopted 6 months ago. You've heard of The Collins in Texas right? The orphanage for Savants?" They all nod. "I lived there for ten years before I found my father and now I live with him."

"I never knew Trace Benedict had a daughter at 16." Wilma says.

"You are a Benedict?" Cooper asks.

"Yes. I am." I say and eat the rest of my soup.

"Wow. That's big. Can't believe that you're here." Me neither, I couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, you have to meet our roommate. He is a bit of a grumpy – but he is really nice, most of the time. He plays basketball and probably eats later."Neil says."He knows it's reality night at girl's dorm blue."

We watch reality shows with 13 other students for half an hour before I go get a coke. Each student could drink two cokes a week and today was my day. The others agreed and asked if I would get them some. I agreed. They all wanted coke so it was easy to remember, and I remembered where the kitchen was. I said;"I'm OK, I know where it is. Tell me everything when I get back." I meant about the show.

The kitchen is in the main building just next to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria they only serve the food – the kitchen was through another door. I open up the student fridge and take 5 cokes.

As I struggle my way out of the kitchen I run into someone. I drop two cokes – curse and look at the person I almost ran over.

"Lorcan?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry about not posting earlier - school is just a lot harder this year **  
**And sorry, cliffhanger **

Huge thanks to the people helping me with TSOM


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Lorcan's POV **

After practice all of us went into the locker room. I drank half a bottle of water and shared the rest with Danij – my Russian co-player. I took a shower and changed into my uniform. After school you were allowed to wear a T-shirt, instead of the shirt and the pullover we had to wear in class. The rest of the team did the same.

"Tomorrow we run suicide from 6 to half past 6. We end practice at 7." Coach said. We all waited for more. Coach never stopped there. He always had a lot on his mind."You did good today. Be proud. We are going to kill the Mount Kelly's on Friday."

"NSBS!" we started yelling and coach smiles at us and before it got out of hand he said;"Now quiet."

"I also want you here 6am tomorrow and I want 50 pull-ups from each one of you and the usual run. Then school."

"YES COACH!" We said. Danij hit the shower complaining about the usual run and I tied my shoes.

"There is dark bread, soup and vegetables for you boys in the cafeteria. Hurry." Coach said. We went upstairs and into the cafeteria. The food was already on plates and the lady working in the cafeteria smiled at us.

"Behave." she said and left us alone. She always did that. I've only been on the team for a couple of days, but the others say that she has done that since they broke a table last year. The 'behave' is a warning. She will come back and kick our butts if we don't. There were a lot of rumours about her gift. Some says that it's deadly, others say that she can see the future.

After finishing dinner I rush to the blue TV room. Wilma, Chris, Cooper and Neil are sitting in one couch, leaving an empty spot. For me I guess.

"Hey dude – the new girl is here. She is smoking. She went to get some coke." Cooper says with a grin on his face.

"Her name is Melodia." Chris continues and my eyes grow 4 sizes.

"M-Melodia Benedict?" I ask with a shaking voice. Everything around me is screaming and I can't feel my body. She is here? What is doing here?!

"Yeah? How did you know?" Cooper asks and all eyes were off of the screen and onto me.

"Where did you say?" I ask, feeling my legs moving already.

"Kitchen." Wilma says as I leave the room.

I run down the hall and almost hit a few teachers and students on the way."LORCAN CALWALL!" Two teachers yell, however I don't stop and apologies - which I'll have to pay for later. I push the door open and run right into a girl. She drops two cokes and curse. I know that voice. I shiver. She is here. She is really here.

"Lorcan?" Her voice says, as she looks me into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say as I pull her into a huge hug. She hugs me back and drops 3 more cokes. I can hear her breathe, like she had held her breath since the day we had the day we fought. It feels like a missing part isn't missing anymore. I feel tears in my eyes. I bury my face in her hair and take a deep breath.

"You were right. I'm sorry too, Lorcan." Mel whispers into my shirt. I kiss her hair and hug her tighter.

We step back. We are standing in the middle of 5 sodas and none of us make one move to pick them up. Mel's eyes starts to water and my smile suddenly covers three quarters of my face. I bent down and press my lips against hers. She steps closer and closes the space between us. Her hands find their way into my hair and around my neck. Mine find their way underneath her shirt. I pull her closer and she kisses me harder. Forget about butterflies, my stomach is a zoo and every little part of me shivers and tingle.

I'd almost forgotten how it felt kissing her. How it tasted, like mint and caramel all in one. I had almost forgot how her lips felt like silk against mine and how her fingers left a trail of fire on my skin, I had forgotten the smell of honey, caramel and mystic that followed her and how her body felt against mine…

I had forgot her. I had forgotten myself.

"Mel," I whisper into her ear as I kiss her neck. "I've missed you so much."

"Lorcan," she whispers and tighten her hands around my collar. I moan against her neck pulling her closer, if that is even possible.

I take half a step back and look into her green eyes. They are shinning and her lips are slightly separated. I run my thumb over her lips, along her jaw and around her ear and into her hair.

"I love you…" I say. It's the first time I've said it out loud. She doesn't seem surprised, only happy. I smile as she takes half a step closer.

_I love you too…._

My body freeze. She had spoken to me telepathically. Everything shivers even more and my fingers felt weak or about to fly off my hands.

"It's you… You are my soulfinder!"

"I know, Lorcan. That's why I'm here, I -" And then I kiss her again. I knew it! I knew it all along! It is her.

**Mel's POV **

We take the sodas and return to the blue room. The others are eating chips but when we enter the room, they take their eyes of the screen.

"Hurry, hand me a soda." Chris says. Lorcan sits down on the empty spot on the couch and pulls me down on his lap. The others give us "the look" but doesn't ask, reality is too important apparently.

When the clock hits 10 we leave the Blue room. The boys have to be in their own beds in half an hour. Cooper, Neil and Lorcan follow us to our room.

"So you guys know each other?" Cooper asks, a little disappointed I think.

"We've known each other for 10 years…" Lorcan says and takes my hand. I smile at him.

"How?" Wilma asks as we stop outside our door. Boys aren't aloud inside our room after 10 pm.

"It's a long story." I say."I'll see you guys tomorrow." Wilma and Chris opens our door and wait for me. Cooper and Neil walk down the hall, expecting Lorcan to follow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say. Lorcan bends down kisses my forehead and leaves. Gosh, I wish he had kissed me properly. Like he did in the kitchen or outside the car in the rain.

We close our door; change into our PJ's and head to the bathroom. We only share bathroom with one other room, so there are only 3 others girls in here with us. Inside our bathroom are 3 sinks, 3 toilets, 3 showers and one HUGE mirror. Boarding school isn't bad after all.

"So you and Lorcan... Are you guys dating?" Chris asks.

"Kind of." I say."It's very complicated."

"That's probably why, he turned almost every girl on the school down – but who wouldn't do that for you. I mean you're gorgeous." Wilma says, smiling at me. I honestly don't know what to say. Turned down? Someone asked him out? Why…he was mine...

"Probably." Chris says, she doesn't sound happy. She had probably been turned down too.

I left the bathroom and walk down into the phone area – cell phones weren't aloud and we had one daily call each. I grabbed the phone and called my Dad.

"Trace here."

"Hi Daddy, its me."

"Are you OK?" He asks. "Diamond, it's Mel."

"Hello Honey!"

"Hey Di." I say. I almost start crying, I'm so happy to hear their voices, and it's only been one day.

"Did you find him?" My father asks.

"Yes, he is OK. We are OK."

"So?" Diamond continues.

"It is him." I say and tears run down my cheeks. "It_ really_ is him. " My voice shake and I can't help but cry.

"Oh we are so happy for you!"

The clock hit 10:30 and I have to hang up on my parents. But I don't leave the phone area. I dial Vick's number and wait.

"Vick here."

"Hey, it's me – Mel."

"Oh you are calling from England!"

"Yes I am, I didn't know if you were home..." I whisper nervous.

I leave the phone area. The other girls are in their beds, doing homework or something – perhaps just stalking on Facebook. I sit down on my bed and open my computer. Lorcan is online.

_I'm trying out for soccer tomorrow _

_Cool. I'll come watch. I'm really glad that you're here with me Mel_

_Me too, goodnight_

_Goodnight _

I turn off the computer and snuggle down in my bed. Wilma does the same; she turns of her lamp and so do I.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, we hurry into our clothes, go to the bathroom, do make-up, hair and brushes our teeth. Yesterday Wilma and Chris said that the school had a Noel. I didn't know any other Noels than the bad ones, oh yeah and my mothers close family. But I didn't know if I could trust the girls and ask them.

I had to wait. And protect Lorcan.

We went downstairs for breakfast, I have English for my first period and the girls have Art. They won't stop talking about the picture they are making out of tiny pictures. It is a picture of them. It sounds really interesting and hard to make, something I would have given up on already.

I sit down with my breakfast – two pancakes and a lot of fruit – and yogurt. On the other side of the table Lorcan sits down, and next to him, Wilma, then Cooper, and Neil and Chris on my side. Neil got out of the shower ten minutes ago – he said. Cooper has been at football practice this morning – like every other morning. They run with the basketball team – which Lorcan is in.  
"So I talked to the music teacher, he says that you're on after lunch?" Neil says and breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I am. My father must have put me in that class." I say and eat a piece of fruit.

"Cool. I'll see you there then." Neil says and got up and left.

We have to write a poems in English today. The other students groan and unwillingly start writing a poem. I am not good nor really bad at writing poems however I would prefer a story or perhaps a whole novel.

"Good, I want two volunteers to read their poems." the teacher says with a very clear English accent. A couple of students raise their hands. However the teacher looks at me.  
"You, what is your name Ms.?"

"Benedict." He seems surprised for a second.

"Melodia N. Benedict." I say.

"Very well. Come up here."

As I stand in front of the class only with the blackboard behind me, I realize how far from home I am. I stand in front of 20 strangers, at home I know 2/3 of the students names, have seen them more than 10 times… Or have 3 or more classes with them. Here I know 5 people, on the entire school.

"We need another one." the teacher says. He is wearing the same uniform as we are, expect he is wearing a tie and blazer too. And his tie isn't black, it's red – all male students have black ties but only wear them whenever they want to. He picks a little pale boy.

"Good ladies first." he says.

"Yes Mr. Johnson."

"_Texas, Colorado, Ireland, England_  
_The Collins, Denver, Dublin, Newbury_  
_Childrenshome, hometown, family home, current home_  
_Past, life, existence, future"_

"Very good. Interesting. What is it about?" He asks the class. A few hands go in the air. He picks a dark haired girl."Ms. Morello?"

"I think it's about not belonging anywhere - about not fitting in anywhere. Traveling the world to find whatever home is. I think it's about finding a soulfinder." Mr. Johnson nods.

"Very good Ms. Morello. I think that you're right. Any other suggestions?"

* * *

**AN: I've been very busy lately, school is a lot harder this year, harder than I expected. **

**I hope you like this chapter. There is only 6 or 7 chapters left now **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Mel's POV**

I run to music class – I was late because of Lorcan. He had pulled me into a classroom and we had been making out most of the lunch break. I blushed just thinking about it. I knocked on the door. Great I was late, new and a Benedict. What a piece of - The teacher, another male, opens the door.

"Come in." He stops me in front of 6 other students."Why are you late?" He asks me.

"I'm new, I couldn't find it, Sir." I say.

"Polite one we have here people. Sit down. Call me Joe." His accent is American. I am polite, because I lied."Today people, we are playing this." He hands out a paper. I've never seen the song before."I need someone on the piano – and a singer."

"Sir, Melodia does both." Neil says. I could have hit the -

"Very well." Joe interrupts my thoughts "You can play piano first – I'll tell you when you sing. And in my class we use first name, music is relaxing and last names are too uptight." I nod and sit on the bench next to the puts his hands on my shoulders, and push they down. I'm too tense. I take a deep breathe..

"Alto grab the guitar, sit next to Melodia. Mia put up the microphone for her and take your violin. Neil grab the base and the rest of you – you know what to do." Joe says and smiles at us.

We start playing. It's only been a few days since I played the piano, but god I've missed it – Diamond bought one for the living room and a guitar for my room. I really miss home.. I think to myself. The song is amazing. I look at the lyrics and think about little Lyric. Aww I miss my little brothers. Mostly just my father though...

"Now sing."

_Missing, hurting, crying_  
_I know how it feels_  
_To be left_  
_To be alone_

_Hunting, looking, searching_  
_You know how that felt_  
_To be chasing_  
_To be rushing_

Joe can't stop praising all of us. He is like Simon, Sky's fathers. I can't help but smile. So far yet so close to home. "And you Melodia, what is your last name?"

"Benedict. It's Benedict." His eyebrow runs into his hairline. He knows my family.

"Melodia Benedict, you have the voice of an angle."

After class, we all start talking and Joe hands out some notes and a cookie. Neil and I eat our cookies together and talk about his band. He leans closer, looking over my shoulder to read the paper. I can hear him whisper the words.

"We need another singer, I sing, but it doesn't feel right – you know – when it's just me."

"I get it." I say, though I dont, lots of bands have great male lead singers. I take another bite of the very delicious cookie. I would stay in music forever. The cookies are amazing.

"Okay students, next time we split into the bands. And if none of the bands wants Melodia, I'll teach you something you don't already master, OK?" I nod and Joe leaves the music room. As I leave the room a boy follows me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks. I look at him, tall.. really tall.

"Yeah sure." I whisper, but I don't stop walking.

"Are you Melodia Noel Benedict?" He asks.

"Yes I am?" I say and shake his hand, as we briefly stops.

"I'm Alto Noel Benedict." What? I had a – a what? A brother? Lisa hadn't said a thing?

"What do you mean?" I stop.

"That is my name?"

"Impossible. Lisa didn't tell me about you." I say. I look at him. I really look at him this time. Taller than me, almost as tall as Lorcan. Alto had curly brown-black-ish hair, Hispanic look and green eyes. He did look a lot like Trace. And even more like me.

"Lisa? Lisa Noel?" He asks. I nod."I've never met her. Do you live with her? Well, did you?" I shake my head.

"No. I don't." I say.

"So you didn't know her, you know before she died?" The question feels like a knife.

"Wait a sec – when is your birthday?" I ask him. I can't tell him that Lisa is alive. Not before I know I can trust him.

"1st of August 1998. You?"

"The same." I say.

"You really are my twin. You know, I knew I had one – the Net wouldn't tell me where, not before I turned 18." he said. Babbling. "Nothing about you or my – our – father. However they told me when my – our - mother died." He really didn't know? Did he?

"Where have you lived all of your life?" I ask him.

"I've lived in a couple of foster homes – both in America and England. I didn't fit into any of the four family's who adopted me. The Net send me here 2 years ago." he said and I followed him to our next class, which was Spanish."Have you met our family?" he asks me.

"Some of them, yeah."

"Our father?"

"Yeah, I live with him. We didn't know about you though." I say."Dad didn't even know about me until 7-8 months ago." I say and sit down next to him."You've been OK right?" I ask hating, the fact that he hadn't had any home.

"It's been OK – but never better than here." I didn't think of this place as home. I didn't think of Neil, Cooper, Christelle or Wilma as friends – This was temporary and only for Lorcan.

"Did they tell you about our grandfather?" I ask him.

"Elliot Noel? Yeah, that's the main reason why I'm here. To make sure that he doesn't find me." he says."However I don't really believe that I can hide, all of my life."

"I'm hiding too. Also you know Calwall." I whisper. Alto looks at me.

"Did he really do it? All the terrible things people say? Our Grandfather? " Tears in his eyes.

"Burn and kill the Calwalls? Kill people? Torture? Worse? Yeah, he did and still does." I whisper and look him to the eye."Dad will find him and end it. I promise."

"I can't look at Lorcan Calwall anymore." Alto says.

"What do you mean?" I whisper, wonder where he knows Lorcan from.

"I play basket with him and we have history and English together too. He is a nice guy and our family killed his." He whispers.

"I don't know if he knows." I whisper. And I wouldn't like to be the one to tell him. But I had to.

* * *

**Sorry for being this late, time is hard to fine. :/ **

**Very soon this chapter of Melodia and the Benedict's lifes will be over. However I'm working on the next :) **

**Thanks for the reviews**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Alto's POV**

I looked at my sister... beautiful. She looks exactly like Lisa from all the pictures I've seen; its like looking at my mother…just darker and more like a superhero than a princess.

Let me explain, Melodia is 6ft tall and has long brown-ish crazy hair. That covers her back completely in curls that looks like wild waves. She has huge green eyes and looks like a queen. I couldn't understand how beautiful she is. Every guy we see stares at her, eats her with his eyes – it is going to be stressfull protecting my sister. I really hope her soulfinder isn't going to be a jealous j***.

As she talk about Elliot Noel, I feel so ashamed to be related to the guy. I know that people hate me around here. I mean the basketball team don't – but I've been here for years and people still don't trust me. They think, I'm going to go crazy on them and kill the entire school or something. Melodia on the other hand doesn't use the Noel name; people probably don't even know, she is a Noel. I'm not going to ruin that by using the Benedict name. I'm Alto Noel and she is Melodia Benedict.

"Can I ask you something? " She suddenly says.

"Sure. " I say, slowly and scared for what's coming.

"What is your gift? I can't read your secrets…" I can't tell if she is lying, she looks serious, and Mel doesn't strike me as the hidden joker.

"What do you mean? Secrets? "

"That's my gift. " She smiles, putting books on a table in front of her.

"I'm a shield. " I whisper. She looks at me for a second before looking at her phone.

"So are you going to tell your father this?" I whisper.

"I am. I need to know that you're telling the truth and aren't a threat to me or Calwall." She says.

"Are you here because of Calwall?" I ask, she has been talking an awful lot about him the past few days.

"Mostly for myself." she whispers and looks at the blackboard. Our conversation is over. Man, she is ice-cold. I'm defiantly the soft one…

I wait next to the phone as she speaks on it. She has soccer practice in half an hour and I had promised to stay close. I can't hear what they are talking about, but it clearly isn't our father she is talking to. She is way to tense for that. Perhaps it's the FBI brother Victor, the one who had sent Calwall here. She talked on the phone for 20 minutes without taking her eyes of me.

"You're clear for now. Vick will be here by tomorrow asking some questions."

"That was fast." I gulp.

"Elliot Noel, doesn't do slow." She says. Again, I can't stop thinking, she is a bad a**. Who taught her this? And why didn't they teach me?

"Touché." I say and follow her to the locker room.

I would be a liar if I said she played bad. She is amazing on the soccer field. This girl is everything: friendly, icecold, brave, probably smart too, angle voice in the music room, beautiful and good at soccer. Did she even have flaws? Lorcan sits down next to me as Mel scores another goal. She is beating the crap out of Wilma and half of the soccer team, which they didn't like. I can't help but smile.

"They are winning." I say.

"Of course, Mel is a natural." Lorcan Calwall says and follows her with his eyes. I didn't know they knew each other that well. Why didn't he hate her? Melodia's ponytail jumps up and down as she passes the ball to a girl on the other side of the field. She is half a head taller than most of the girls and a lot faster than 2/3 of them too.

Another goal was made by a teammate. Mel and the girl hug and yell something unclear. She looks out, for a second I think she looks at me, and then I realize she is looking at Lorcan. Her smile is huge and her eyes shine – is she blushing? Oh dear god no. No.

"I don't know if you know this…. But I've heard that you want to know who placed you here." I say as Mel take the ball from Wilma – who is furious about Mel's play, yet impressed.

"I want to know." Lorcan says, while taken his eyes of Mel.

"Victor Benedict." I say and look back at the field after seeing Lorcan's face change for happy to serious to mad to even more furious than Wilma. He gets up and leaves. I will admit that it was a d***-move, a huge one. But no guy should be messing with my sister – not on my watch.

**Lorcan's POV **

I leave the soccerfield faster than anyone possible had before. I am furious. Mel must have known why I am here! She must have. She had probably asked for it herself. She hadn't even cared to tell me? What the hell had she been thinking? That he could come here and…

I couldn't stay mad. I sit down on a bench and put my head in my hands. Mel is my soulfinder and I wouldn't have known for sure if I hadn't come here. Mel loves me; I know that, however this is out of line. Even for her. Jesus Mel.

I take a deep breath. Look at the soccerfield, which isn't far away – but too far. I can barely see her face, however, it was still easy to see who of the blue dressed soccer players she was. Alto is still sitting at the bench, following her with his eyes. How did he know Mel? Well, everyone knew the Benedicts, but not Mel. She is only interesting because she has been a secret for the past 16 years. I mean, I would be lying if I said boys don't look at her – they do– all the time. But Alto isn't the type of guy who haunts a girl; I had the feeling that his heart belonged to another girl… someone he'd lost. But I would have to look it up. Soon.

When the game ended he hugged Mel, he was taller than her, the same skin tone and hair colour. What was his last name again? Perhaps they knew each other from home? How long had he been here? I really didn't know anything about anyone here…

"Mel?" I say as they walk pass me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Later OK? My dorm - after practice." She smiles and kisses my cheek. Then she leaves with Alto. Which hurts.

I had to know everything about Alto…but how? I didn't have Mel's gift?

**Mel's POV **

Lorcan was acting weird. I would have to ask him later - what was all that about? I looked at Alto, he smiled down at me and we went to an empty room with tables and computers – this was probably the homework room.

"Our father Trace is coming tomorrow too." I said as we sat down.

"He is?" Alto nervously asked.

"Yeah. I've only been here a few days, but god I miss him. I hope we can come home soon. All of us."

"What do you mean?" Alto asked as he pulled his history book out of his bag.

"I mean, you, Lorcan and Me. I hope we can go home soon."

"Lorcan Calwall is here because of us, right?" he always used his last name, reminding me of Trace when he was talking about a case. He didn't want to be personal involved with the victim so he always used their full name. I used Calwall, instead of Lorcan Calwall – it made me feel 'far' away from him – which I needed sometimes. If not I would contently miss classes just to watch him – bad idea.

"He is here because of Elliot, not us." I said.

"But how did Elliot find us? " He asks.

"I heard my uncles talk about a Hunter, called Adelaide. She is the reason we are hiding." I'd only heard of the Hunters in stories at the Collins. Vick had explained it all to me. The Hunters had powers almost like Crystal. She could find people by following a thin line, a link. The Hunter's hunted people down, following lines, memory's, personal belongs, names or anything else that could try the Hunter to the victim. They could even follow the victim in a ghostlike form – in the end they were able to teleport and actually hunt the victim. In old days, they killed, kidnapped or found people for powerful savants. Now days, they were rare and the world only three of two. Two of them were protected by the net – but this third Hunter… had been a secret most of it's life until Elliot got his hands on her. Until now, the Benedict's and the rest of the Net, had thought that she was dead. But with Elliot probably knowing that we were alive, no one believed that she had died. Adelaide was alive...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Trace's POV**

Mel and Alto were sitting next to each other. They looked so much alike. Honestly, I'd almost fallen of my chair when Mel called me. Not only did Lisa hide Mel, but Alto too. My teeth hurt from biting them together during the fight. I was so angry with her. Diamond had told me, that she would done same for Mel and Shane. I was angry that I'd lost so much time with the twins, but I knew, that I would've done the same. It was the right thing to do; to hide them away. Only mistak, was to separate them. They both should have gone to The Collins.

Alto is a lot broader and a little taller, darker eyes, but expect for that – they looked very much alike. Vick turns around and looked at me. We had closed the door and left the children inside the office behind the glass window.

"Trace, mom is going to kill you." Vick said. A grin ran across his face. Little shit.

"They look so much alike." I say and look at my children. MY children.

"They look like you, Trace. They even sound like you – it's horrible! It's you with a British accent and with a southern." Vick grins causing me to smile.

"He doesn't know anything about the Noel family or any other savant family for the matter." I look at them, chatting, smiling and joking with each other – like they had know each other all along.

"We need to find Elliot. I can't put three of my children at this big of a risk."

"Three? Shane is safe Trace." Vick says, looking back at the twins.

"Lorcan is a part of our family too." He nods. Surprised. "He can't know anything yet. It's not safe." As Vick and I watched the twins laugh and joke in the office I couldn't stop thinking, how it would have been if I had known them from they were little. I probably wouldn't have gone to college or have become a police officer – but I would have had them, Diamond and Shane – I'm almost sure that I would have been happy too.

I would have taught Alto how to through a ball – perhaps I still could. I could have taught them how to ride a bike or sing the alphabet song. The only thing I could teach them now, was how to protect themselves and I could easily tell them about the savant net. However, Mel probably already knew 70% of what I did.

"Trace, it's going to be alright. They are going to be fine. We all are." Vick says. I nod.

"I know. I just feel like I've missed out on so much."

"I get it. Watching you guys I feel like I'm missing out on something. But I know it will come – I'll found her you know?" I nod. Vick had had a hard time dealing with his soulfinder in some kind of prison, I can't blame him for being jealous at the rest of us. At me. I have three children, a wife and one of my children already found her soulfinder. Which made me father of four.

"You, are going to be fine. Trust me." I say

"I do trust you. Don't worry about your family – my guys are already on to Elliot. Go inside; spend time with your kids."

I sit down on the other side of the table. Mel stands up and hugs me, while I'm sitting. I shake Alto's hand.

"My name is Trace." I say.

"I know, I'm Alto."

"How is it here?" I ask and after ten seconds Mel takes over, explaining about the school, their classes, the music and soccer. She has a smile all over her face as she talks but ends her speech with "but daddy, I wanna come home soon." I nod.

"We miss you at home. Don't worry Alto, as soon as all this is over you can come home too. If you want to of course."

"Really?" Alto asks and looks at me like I just told him about Santa.

"Absolutely. Aunt Crystal could decorate your room." I say and know that Crystal would love it.

"Oh, I would like that. I don't really like it here." Alto says. "How long can I stay?"

"As long as you want to!" What is he talking about?

**Lorcan's POV**

When Mel didn't show up as she said she would – I thought that she had just forgotten. But two days later, I still hadn't seen her or Alto. They hadn't been to school nor training. Neil said that they had been to music class for 30 minutes and then left with two Hispanic guys in suits.

I talked to Alto's roommates – they said he slept in his bed and left at 7 am. I asked Wilma and Christelle and they said that Alto and two men in suits picked Mel up at 7:10. What was going on?

I went outside and sat next to the little lake we had. The wind carried leaves with it and I could almost feel the English summer. In a few days it would be May and everything would turn green and pink. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Hello Lorcan Calwall." A deep voice says. I open my eyes. A man in a suit and a grey wool jacket was standing only a few feet away from me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask and look around, but I'm all by myself.

"I know a lot Mr. Calwall. Don't worry no one can see or hear us."

"You are a savant." I say. He smiles; he is probably an evil one too.

"Mr. Calwall do you know who I am?" I look at him. Tall, blonde, green eyes – age 59?

"No I don't, Sir." I say, in case he is a very powerful one, good or bad. Powerful is dangerous. I look at the school. Mel please do not come outside right now, stay inside. Stay safe.

"Lets go for a walk Mr. Calwall." I follow him around the little lake and in between the fruit trees."I'm here to tell you a little story about my family and of course I'm here to finish my job." I nod. What ever this creepy man is doing, I'm scared, mostly for Mel. She cannot be outside now.

"My name is Elliot Noel." I stare at him. Elliot Noel, Lisa Noel, Melodia Noel… Alto Noel. Suddenly everything made sense. Victor had known about the threat to Melodia and sent her here with me, he knew about the soulfinder bond – did they know about Alto before they came here? "I'm guessing you've heard of me?"

"Not much, I just know the name – every savant does."

"10 or perhaps 13 years ago, I burned down an entire house in Ireland – In Dublin." I stop and stare."Inside the house were Mr. and Mrs. Calwall, their son and Mr. Calwall's parents." I almost cannot breathe. Elliot Noel killed my family. He ruined my life. He took everything and everyone I had away from me – just like that.

"Why?" I ask."Why did you do it?"

"Your father was even more famous than the seven Benedict sons in America. Did you know that there are only so many famous savant families?" I shake my head.

"You see. The Americans has two big families. The Benedict's and The Noels. What people know as good and what people know as bad. Ireland only had one – Calwall and they owned Scotland as well. By killing the Calwalls I had put my name on huge areas." I couldn't breathe one word, tears appeared in my eyes. This man was sick how could he be related to Mel?

"Then there is the English families Pratt and Kershaw – I could go on. In each country on the world map – I could mention names all day, on families there will no longer exist when the NET is defeated." I had never heard any of those names, ever. But Mel probably had and had probably learned a lot about being a famous savant the past 6 months, therefore I wished her by my side, only for a second before realizing what a danger she would be in.

"Where was I?" He said."Oh yeah, My name. Elliot Noel, one of the bad guys from your perspective. I have a daughter, Lisa and six sons. My daughter has five sons and a daughter." I close my eyes, wishing that he doesn't know about Mel. "Jazz, Lyric, Euphony, Rhapsody, Alto and Melodia." Tears run down my cheeks.  
"Please… don't hurt them."

"You can only choose one." He says."One of the twins." Oh god. How could be so cruel? Who had raised this man? Why hadn't someone put him down or locked him away? How the hell was this man still walking around the English parks on two legs like a normal person and not in a prison cell like the serial killer and mas murderer he was? The NET had failed by letting this man walk around like a freeman. They had failed all of us.

"Why? Why do you want to kill your grandchildren?" I ask. Melodia would hate me, if I didn't choose her brother, but her brother, her family and I would hate myself if I choose him over her. I didn't feel anything for her brother, but I knew that she did. I was surprised to know that he was her brother – but it didn't mean that she didn't love him. That she had known him for a few days didn't matter… the fact that they were twins and weren't suppose to be apart mattered. They had been apart most of their life, I knew that Mel wanted to make up for that. She had gotten the good life and Alto had gotten a s*** one.

"I will not kill the rest of your worthless and weak little family if you help me. AND they are not only mine, they would have come to me if they were fully mine – they are Benedict's. They will die with the Benedict's." I didn't have a choice. Darcy and Gael knew nothing about any of this and my aunt had just given birth to their little sister – who didn't deserve to die already, and all those soulfinders without a soulfinder. My heart was burning. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't even be capable of killing one of the bad guys – who knew who their soulfinder was? I just couldn't.

"Don't hurt her." I say and fall to my knees."Please just don't hurt her."

"I knew you were a good boy, Calwall. You know, you look a lot like your mother? Beautiful women really – she wasn't meant to die, but good people die too." He said it as if he was good and my mother had been too. Which meant that he thought my mother was one of them: one of the bad guys.

"What do I have to do?" I would do anything, if I knew that Mel was safe. How did he know my mother?

"Go inside, at 12 tonight take the girl and run. If you tell anyone I will know. And don't worry Calwall, the story about your mother and I, will be told..."

"How?" I ask. Was he going to follow me like a shadow? Did he have a spy? He must have.

"You do not speak about our little meeting." Compulsion, I could have told myself that. All of the bad guys and Victor Benedict had the gift of controlling the mind.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill them all." he said and disappeared into the wood.

I sat down on the bench again. My pants were dirty and my face was red from crying. I couldn't move and barely breathe. I couldn't warn anyone and I was going to save Mel and kill the rest of the school including her family. Little Shane was going to loose his father without knowing him and so was Alto.

She was probably going to hate me when she heard what I had done. If I was ever going to be capable of telling her. She would know. I led her out in the middle of the night and the school would burn. Hell we would probably go to jail…

"Lorcan?" Mel's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned my red face and looked at her."Oh gosh are you alright?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't know." I whisper and pull her down on my lap and into a hug. For a second she freezes but then she hugs me back and kisses my neck. Her lips are warm against my cold skin.

"I love you so much Melodia." I whisper into her hair as tears fall down my cheeks."I would do anything for you." She starts playing with my hair and kisses me again.

"I know Lorcan. I love you too. I know that you're trying and that's all I'm asking for." I hug her tighter. Kisses her hair and let a few tears fall into it.

Wilma, Chris, Cooper, Alto, Melodia, Neil and I ate dinner together. We talked about normal stuff like soccer – Wilma is still very mad about the game the other day, Melodia and the other try-outs and 'bad players' totally beat Wilma's a**. We talked about basketball, Tv and the food – mostly about the Sunday desert we are having in a few minutes.

In the middle of the meal I can feel a telepathic conversation, a closed one. I look around but I can't locate it. It's close but I can't feel if it's three feet or 10…

We eat the dessert, which is ice and pancakes with chocolate. Mel put her hand on my thigh and smile at me. I kiss her hair and pray that we will be OK tomorrow. I pray, that Alto has to pee, at 12 in the night, and magically gets out alive. I pray that Trace does not sleep at the school. I pray that Vick has left England.

**Diamond's POV**

I scream her name and sit up straight. I feel the bedding fighting me, sweat run dowm my spine and I can barely breath

"Are you okay? " Trace asks me. I turn to him, locking my eyes to his.

"Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong. " He looks scared, pulls me closer wanting to protect me from what ever terror I'm talking about.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? "

"I think Melodia is trying to contract us. " My soulfinder looks distant for a second before he invites me into the conversation. It's Melodia. I can't understand what she is saying, England is too far away for a non-soulfinder or non-soulseeker to make a real conection. The only thing I can hear for sure is the panic in her voice. Our baby is in danger.

I throw the sheet aside, grab the phone and call Crystal. We need to know whats going on.

"I'll call my father. " Trace run out of the bedroom, getting dressed as he does.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Lorcan's POV **

I had 10 minutes to get her out of here. 10 minutes. I look at my watch: 9 minutes 40 seconds left.  
I ran down the hall, not caring if anyone heard me – perhaps I hope they do. I knock on her door, looking at my watch. 8 minutes 20 seconds. Time was running out. She opened the door wearing a pair of reading glasses, lose PJ-pants and a tight T-shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"Now?" She asked. I nod. She looks at her roommates: "One sec." She says, grabs her coat and something black I can't work out what from the darkness. I didn't care to ask. I glanced at my watch 6 minutes 34 seconds.

I take her hand and almost run. I can't make her panic yet… But what if I am having a panic attack?

"Hello Mr. Calwall." a familiar voice says as we enter the lobby. I stop, looking at my watch. 4 minutes 22 seconds: We have time, but not enough to get far away, not enough to get Mel to safety. "Hello Melodia. My name is Elliot Noel." He says.

"Hello Mr. Noel." She says.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He says and steps closer. He kisses her hands and smiles at her. He is an animal and I hate every second when be touches my soulfinder. "It's a shame I can't say the same about your brother." he continues. Oh god, he is going to tell her. He cannot… I would never get her to leave if he did!

"That's alright Sir. I think, I understand." Alto's voice breaks through the hall.

"It's over Mr. Noel." another voice says. Trace Benedict, he has a gun pointing to Elliot's head. Elliot smiles.

"Foolish Benedict's –" I look at my watch 2 minutes 29. "I've already given orders. The children of Newbury Savant Boarding School are going to burn tonight, with or without the Benedict's. It will be on your hands anyway." Another man steps out of the shadows, Victor Benedict. Another gun. A third guy without a gun steps out of the shadow, he is wearing glasses and next to him is a broad-shouldered guy with a gun and huge blue eyes filled with anger and fear. It's Mel's uncles. Another steps out behind Alto, he is tall with a mess of curls on his head and a gun in his hands. On the other side of Alto another benedict steps into the light, taller than the rest of them. How many were they?!

"Oh how nice, you're all here to safe the little Melodia and her brother. Only Uriel is missing, letting his little girl down. You see Mel… in a few years none of them will show up. Not even –"

"F*** you, I'm here." Uriel steps out of the shadows behind us. So close that I can feel the energy of his anger hitting me in the back, fighting to be set free. "There are more outside – give up."

"It's too late." He says and smiles. He pulls a gun out points it at Alto and continues; "It's happening, one of the twins is leaving on legs and the other one in a body bag!" I push Mel behind me, and Uriel steps forward.

"We are not leaving without Alto." Trace says.

"How nice, all father-ish. Did you know who told me about all of this?"

"Lisa." Mel says. "Lisa did." Her eyes burn with fury and…worry? Was it worry I saw in her eyes, for the mother who left her and separated her from her brother? I knew, that I was never going to understand the relationship she had with her dad, so easy and filled with love like they hadn't spent 16 years apart. But the thing with her mom? I didn't even know where to start!

"Of course I had to ask more than once." He smiles.

"What did you do!" Mel scream and pull out a gun from her pants. "TELL ME!" Her uncle's look surprised that she had a gun, Yves stepped back slightly. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mel, please put it down."

"F*** Lorcan." She says. Shaking my hand of her shoulder; "I asked you something, tell me. What did YOU do?"

"Don't worry. She won't come back ruining anything." It hits me instantly. He had killed his own daughter.

"What about the boys?" Trace asks.

"They are with their father – he ran off like the coward he is." Elliot Noel looked almost bored by the conversation.

I looked at my watch 1 minute 40. Mel saw it and shot.

Everything said BANG. The Benedict's got down and even Elliot Noel looked scared. My head hurt from the sound. Seconds later the bell started, no, the fire alarm started.

Elliot looked furies he moved to grab Mel, he ran to her, she lifted her gun and shot.

BANG

Trace shot, Elliot didn't fall.

BANG  
BANG  
BANG

Elliot was on the move with two bullets in his leg and one in the shoulder, put there by Mel. Vick took a shot

BANG

but missed – Elliot was fast. He was close and he was ready to kill Mel. Half a second later my body did something I earlier had sworn I wouldn't be capable of. I grabbed his neck, kicked him in the stomach – just as Vick shot

BANG

PAIN

I let my power do the rest. Elliot fell to the grown shaking with lightening. His screams filled the air, he didn't yell, he screamed. The Benedict's hurried closer with their guns first.

I look at my watch. 1,10. The students had one minute and then this place would go down. We had one minute or we would die too.

"One minute." I say. I take Mel's hand. My shoulder hurts.

"Leave him." Vick said looking at Elliot. "We leave him to die." Everyone looked at him, his cold voice had the same tone as Elliots, the only things missing was the tone of humour. Vick wasn't kidding, he meant it. He wanted Elliot to suffer in the fire.. also he hated to kill. I didn't know Vick, but I just knew. Killing wasn't Vick's thing.

We saw the fire eat the building before the firemen arrived. The building melted down. I looked at Alto hugging his father, crying. He had so many memoirs here, he had almost died here. We all had. I was starting to understand how the Benedict's life was. The Benedict brothers starred at the fire with blue, grey and brown eyes without tears. They looked like superheroes and my Mel was one of them. The fire ate the main building, and hopefully Elliot Noel with it, I thought.

"You're hurt." Mel says. The students cried not far from us, some students were screaming too.  
Trace look at my shoulder. "Vick! God damnit you shot the kid!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black…

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about the huge delay in updating! And very sorry for the short chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

**Mel's POV **

I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had her hair pulled away and tied with a hairband, a long sleeve black dress that almost hit the floor, white flowers in her hands and tears running down her cheeks. I never though this day would come. I'm not ready for this day. No wait, honestly I thought this day had past. I remember the last couple of days too clearly…  
I remember every moment so clearly…

I wish I could go back and relive them, I wish I could live in the memories. I wish everything could go 2 weeks back or 6 months back. I wish I could have a do over.

Alto was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and a black tie. His hair was pulled back from his face as well as he carries the same flowers as I do. Downstairs everyone was dressed the same and no one says a word, no ones smiles, no one hugs or no nothing.

The church was cold; the people inside had all dressed in black and had the same gloomy looks on their faces, a lot of the people were from the Net, a few from the Collins, a lot from the cities around Denver and also from the other side of the world. All of the Noel's came as well, even Elliot's six sons. After the funeral, 4 of them will be going to jail and the two others will reunited with their families. Tears run down my cheeks as we sit down. The empty spot next to me feels like the sea. My heart jump and I close my eyes.

I turn my head and met AJ's eyes. He holds a hand on his heart. I nod. I know, he is here and he loves me. Derek nods at me as I met his eyes next. Even though I've been gone for three weeks, they still managed to know almost everything I did. I'd told them, that I was going to England – to visit some family, a week later I'd messaged them, I'd be home in two or three weeks. I hadn't told them what happened in England, but somehow Trace had found a way to tell them about my messy family.. and they had shown up.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Always." Derek answers.

I love you… I whisper into the darkness. No answer. I will always love you.

The funeral starts. The speeches are endless, from friends, family and of course the priest. I can't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I have no control over myself. I look around, a lot of people are crying, a lot of people aren't – most people are shocked. Death has come.

"I never really knew…" Alto struggles as he speaks. "I'm so sorry for everyone's loss. I'm sorry for mine. But most of all I'm sorry for…" Tears fill his eyes but he continues.

"I'm proud of being a Benedict, I'm proud of my grandparents Karla and Saul, I'm proud of my father but most of all I'm proud of my sister, Melodia – I wouldn't be here without her, most of the Benedict's wouldn't. I'm so proud and I want us, all of us, to remember, that even if we may not live, love goes beyond the human imagination and no one leave us without all the love heaven allows. Not without a piece of our hearts."

I'm pulled into a hug. Into a hard chest dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. I take his hand and he kisses mine. I put my hand on his shoulder, where the bullet went through, I'm so happy Vick didn't hit anything important, without him by my side I wouldn't be able to go through with this funeral.

"I love you Mel, we're going to be OK now." Lorcan whispers and I let go of everything and cry into his jacket. I might not have known my mother for more than a few days, but loosing her hurt SO much.

**Lorcan's POV **

"Mel? How did you know about the plan?" I remember asking her the second I woke up at the hospital.

"Lorcan baby, secrets and me are kind of a thing." I smiled and she kissed me. Looking at Mel now, I couldn't be more proud of her, handling thing so well.

The life I had imagined I would have, was nothing like the life Mel and I ended up having. I mean I know that I can only speak for the past months - however Trace had promised us that it wouldn't be like that for long now.

We had left England, been to Lisa's funeral and moved Alto's stuff into Trace and Diamonds house. I shared room with him and it was… nice? He was nice and all he cared about was Mel. So we had that in common. Sharing almost everything with my girlfriend's brother wasn't as weird as you would think – in a few weeks Alto was my brother too. His uncles made a basketball field in the yard and we played at lot – Mel played soccer with AJ and Derek joined us with our mutual friend Jake. Life with the Benedict's wasn't always perfect, but I had Mel and she was.

The Noel Adam's changed names into Adams and didn't speak much about Lisa. She had died, saving the 4 of her sons. Died wasn't really what happened, but the truth is too ugly to ever be spoken about again. One of the saddest things was that, Lisa's husband hadn't been the only one to lose a soulfinder that night. The unborn baby, who had died with Lisa, had a soulfinder too. That, was a thought I couldn't bare.

The months past and June finally arrived. The wedding of Crystal and Xav was huge and Mel looked so beautiful in her green dress. Everything seemed perfect, and when Crystal and Xav told everyone that they were having a baby, I thought that it couldn't have been more perfect. I kissed Mel's head and she took my hand. She put her head on my shoulder and kissed it. Forget about butterflies, I always had the whole zoo in my stomach with her and I knew, she felt the same because she was the one who had created the image in my head. I loved everything about her and nothing could ever change that. I was going to stay right by her side as long as faith allowed. All I wanted was Mel and I had gotten her and the entire Benedict family too.

As Crystal and Xav drove into the sunset, to find their happy ever after Diamond said: "It is a beautiful ending on a beautiful wedding." But Mel and I knew, that this wasn't the end, this was our beginning...

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! **  
**Just wanted to thank xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx again! Thank you so much**

**Don't worry I'm working on something new, and it will include original soulfinders (including my own).**  
**xx Krystal**


End file.
